<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没有剧情的短篇合集 by Xxxire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531716">没有剧情的短篇合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire'>Xxxire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>pwp，ooc，勿上升<br/>abo，孕期play，大概有私设<br/>时间线应该是在好多年以后。现在他们都太小了，但是真的很难想象他们长大后的样子</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pwp，ooc，勿上升<br/>abo，孕期play，大概有私设<br/>时间线应该是在好多年以后。现在他们都太小了，但是真的很难想象他们长大后的样子</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汐恩结束工作回到家的时候，玲叶已经睡着了，而且没有被汐恩吵醒。他整个人裹在被子里，只露出来毛茸茸的发顶。</p>
<p>一直以来，都是汐恩比玲叶晚归的情况比较多。玲叶有时会醒着等他回家，有时不会。有时汐恩到家就看到玲叶抱着平板看视频开心大笑，汐恩闹他玲叶也不理。有时玲叶会等他等到在沙发上睡着，醒了之后就用冻得冰凉的手拽住他，向他讨一个热乎乎的吻。</p>
<p>像一只阴晴不定的善变的猫。</p>
<p>但是现在玲叶的行动稳重了不少，也可能是因为他的身体负担太大。他终于学着照顾自己，或者是照顾肚子里的宝宝。汐恩轻轻地把被子拽下来一点，让玲叶把脸从被子里露出来。</p>
<p>汐恩洗完澡回到房间时，玲叶已经醒了，躺在床上瞪着圆圆的眼睛发呆。他转头看向汐恩。</p>
<p>汐恩问：“今天怎么样？还睡得着吗？”</p>
<p>“我白天睡了好久。”</p>
<p>玲叶起身下床，向汐恩走过去。他身上只穿了一件汐恩的oversize的T恤，圆圆的肚子已经有些明显了，把宽宽松松的衣服顶出若隐若现的轮廓。玲叶的两条长腿都裸露在空气中。幸亏他还记得踩上了毛绒拖鞋。</p>
<p>“你不冷吗？”但是汐恩无法把视线从玲叶衣服的下摆处移开。</p>
<p>“我要去喝水。”玲叶抱住他。玲叶的信息素最近变得带股奶香味。“汐恩身上好暖和。”</p>
<p>“被子里也暖和。”汐恩连拖带抱地把他弄回床上坐着，用被子裹好。“喝水还是牛奶？”</p>
<p>玲叶噘着嘴。“牛奶。”</p>
<p>汐恩亲了他一口，去厨房热牛奶。自从玲叶怀上宝宝，他也开始学着照顾人了。一开始玲叶的孕期反应很严重，把汐恩吓得不轻。但艰难的时期已经过去，现在情况稳定了起来，玲叶的肚子肉眼可见地一天天变大，是他们两个人的小孩在一点点成长。</p>
<p>汐恩回到房间，玲叶正坐在床上玩手机。汐恩用马克杯的杯壁碰了碰玲叶的脸颊，他立刻弹开。“好烫，”玲叶伸出双手接过来。“你现在还敢吓我？”</p>
<p>汐恩坐在他旁边，两个人沉默着一起喝热牛奶。在这种睡前的气氛里，汐恩心里毛躁躁的，一点也不困。他想要好好地抱一抱玲叶。玲叶刚才也说自己白天睡了很久，应该也还不想睡，还全身只穿着一件他的衣服抱住他。</p>
<p>玲叶也喝完了牛奶，他低着头，脸颊和耳尖都红扑扑的，修长的手指把玩着杯子的把手，不知道在想什么。</p>
<p>“做吗？”汐恩说。</p>
<p>玲叶看向他，害羞地笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“能不能不要脱掉，”玲叶坐在汐恩大腿上，不安地看他，两手按住自己衣服的下摆。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”汐恩问。“你冷吗？”</p>
<p>“不是……”玲叶凑过去亲了亲汐恩的脸。“今天就这样做吧。”</p>
<p>汐恩想了想，“不行，我想看着玲叶的身体。”</p>
<p>玲叶涨红了脸，一脸欲言又止的表情。“……现在没有什么好看的。”</p>
<p>“怎么会，”汐恩喜欢玲叶害羞的模样，但他不愿意看到玲叶顾虑多余的事情。他轻声哄着玲叶，“玲叶怀着我的孩子的样子，我为什么会觉得不好看？”</p>
<p>“……而且，我的胸也变大了……”</p>
<p>汐恩呼吸一窒。“……我更兴奋了。让我看看吧，求你了玲叶。”</p>
<p>玲叶犹豫着松开手，汐恩抓住机会把他的衣服脱下来。男孩子原本瘦削的身体上，除了圆圆的肚子，胸部也真的像小女孩那样微微鼓胀起来，乳尖也涨大了，变成比以往更深的殷红色。Omega的身体在为了之后的哺乳期做准备。他怎么现在才发现，汐恩目不转睛地盯着玲叶看。</p>
<p>“很奇怪啊。”玲叶的声音发着抖。</p>
<p>“不奇怪，”汐恩语无伦次地说，“根本就不奇怪，玲叶，我喜欢你。”汐恩去亲他湿乎乎的嘴唇，亲他柔软的脸颊，亲他颤抖的睫毛。“谢谢你愿意给我生宝宝。”</p>
<p>玲叶抱紧了他。汐恩的吻渐渐下移，一只手覆上玲叶胸前的软肉。玲叶的反应很大，好像经不住揉捏一样身体直往后躲。</p>
<p>“痛吗？”汐恩轻吻着他的脖颈。</p>
<p>玲叶摇头。“好胀……”</p>
<p>“现在能揉出奶吗，”汐恩问，玲叶发出难耐的呻吟声。汐恩低头含住另一边乳尖，像是要吸出来东西似的用力吮吸。</p>
<p>玲叶自己扭动着腰，用下身磨蹭汐恩的大腿。孕期的Omega暂时没有发情期，但是只要情动就会湿得像在发情期里一样，出于本能渴求Alpha的信息素。玲叶的后穴湿乎乎地自动分泌出液体，想要他的Alpha操进来。</p>
<p>“玲叶今天这么急。”汐恩只在说话时暂时放过他的乳尖，火热的呼吸喷在他胸前。汐恩伸手去揉玲叶的后穴，帮他扩张。他一下就插进了两根手指，内里的湿滑的软肉热情地缠住他。汐恩对玲叶的敏感点再熟悉不过，他轻柔地不断按压那里，玲叶发出长长的泣音，身前的硬挺也激动地淌着透明的液体，全都磨蹭在两人的小腹上。汐恩把住玲叶的屁股不让他逃走，玲叶挺着胸，把胸前的软肉直往汐恩的脸上送。他的信息素里的奶味更浓重了。</p>
<p>汐恩把玲叶的两颗奶头都吸到又红又肿，在雪白的胸脯上湿乎乎颤巍巍的，也没有奶流出来。但是以后还有得是机会。汐恩叼住一边被折磨得熟透的果实，用牙齿轻轻咬住刮蹭，已经容得下三根手指顺畅进出的后穴痉挛着绞紧，从深处流出汩汩的蜜液，流了汐恩一手。玲叶的大腿颤抖着夹紧，又脱力地分开。他无措地向他的Alpha请求。“汐恩……汐恩，可以了，快点进来吧……”</p>
<p>汐恩把玲叶放倒在床上，换上自己蓄势待发已久的性器顶在入口。那里被玩得湿哒哒地淌着水，被龟头顶住就柔软地微微敞开。</p>
<p>汐恩挺身进入他的身体，玲叶哼哼唧唧地小声喘息，身下甜蜜地缠住缓缓入侵的性器，他用两手护住自己圆鼓鼓的肚子。汐恩看着玲叶小心翼翼的神态，反而内心更加躁动，恨不得立刻顶入最深处，在玲叶身体里抽插，把玲叶操到除了他的阴茎之外什么都不知道。但汐恩现在只能按耐住自己的冲动，免得太粗暴的动作伤到孕期的玲叶。在他怀上宝宝之前，他们的性爱要比现在激烈得多，玲叶急促地喘息着，快感像温热的浪潮一样来得温柔又绵长，汐恩有意无意地撞到玲叶紧紧闭合着的生殖腔口，这是玲叶一直很喜欢被顶到的地方。汐恩还记得当初玲叶是如何为他打开这里的，只要稍微在床上欺负他一下，让玲叶自己说出来想要什么，玲叶就会哭着求汐恩操进自己的生殖腔，求汐恩把精液射进来，让自己怀上他的孩子。现如今玲叶的身体里真的有了娇弱的小生命。“等等，”玲叶喊停了，他有点紧张地抬起脸，用泛起水雾的眼睛瞪着汐恩，“不要顶那里……”</p>
<p>汐恩在安慰他一般亲了亲玲叶的脸颊。“我知道。”他转而向穴内更深的地方挺入，如同标记领地一般戳刺搅动过一寸穴肉，玲叶浑身颤栗着，汐恩寻找到会让玲叶舒服的那块腺体，用坚硬的龟头抵住它，轻柔而坚定地来回不断磨蹭顶弄。“那这里行不行？”</p>
<p>玲叶低垂着睫毛，脸颊和脖颈都染上潮红。他用细长的双腿缠住汐恩的腰，不一会儿就再也忍不住声音，被顶得直哼哼，整个人湿漉漉的，一副沉浸在快感里的模样。汐恩越来越顺畅地在他的后穴里进出，玲叶突然局促起来，“啊，在动，”他把手盖在肚子上，磕磕绊绊地说，“宝宝又在动了……”</p>
<p>湿热的穴肉裹得汐恩舒服极了，他不愿意玲叶在这个时候分神，又觉得会在性事中在意宝宝动作的玲叶很可爱。他也摸摸玲叶的肚子，用哄小孩的语气说：“别在这个时候动好不好，你爸爸会害羞。”</p>
<p>玲叶的脸立刻变得更红了。“你说什么……我没有。”</p>
<p>汐恩笑了起来，“宝宝只是被吵醒了，”他同时把住玲叶的腿，又慢又重地一次次顶到穴心，给玲叶带去无法逃避的快感，逼得他连大腿根都在发抖。“宝宝还在动吗？他不知道我们在干什么，对吧？”</p>
<p>“不要讲了，”玲叶控制不住地露出羞耻又快乐的表情，身下的肉穴也收缩着吸吮深埋在身体里的性器。“不要再讲了……”</p>
<p>玲叶的身体随着汐恩撞进来的节奏晃动，胸前鼓胀的乳肉上还留着之前汐恩留下的淡红色指印，一上一下摇晃得色情极了。玲叶呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，他把手捂在自己胸前，让胸部不要晃得那么厉害，但渐渐地，玲叶的手指刮蹭到胸前硬着的凸起，他不由自主地玩弄起自己的胸部。“这里好胀啊，”玲叶无措地抽噎，失控一般胡乱揉捏起自己胸前的软肉。然后红肿的乳尖上突然冒出一点乳白色的液体。</p>
<p>“出来了，”汐恩惊讶又兴奋地说。白色的液滴相继从肿胀的乳尖上滚落，顺着玲叶的指缝流淌到乳肉上，湿淋淋的一片。玲叶自己也摸到了，吓得惊慌地收回手，不敢再碰。</p>
<p>汐恩一边继续操他，一边俯下身把玲叶胸口上的奶液尽数舔进口中，最后含住涨硬的奶头重重地吸吮，奶腥味充满整个口腔。玲叶破碎地尖叫着，在上下同时的刺激下紧紧绷住身体，后穴也抽搐缩紧涌出一大股蜜液，都浇在汐恩滚烫的阴茎上。</p>
<p>玲叶过了好久才颤抖着放松下来。为了给高潮后的玲叶留下一点喘息的时间，汐恩抽出自己还没有释放的性器。深红色的表面被穴里的水泡得晶亮。汐恩凑过去把流出的乳汁舔净，“玲叶，好甜啊。”他说着，然后去和玲叶接吻。汐恩强硬地舔开他的唇瓣，把两人的舌头纠缠在一起，要玲叶自己尝尝味道。</p>
<p>“怎么样？”汐恩问。玲叶眼泪汪汪地喘着气，还是一副有点委屈的表情。“不好吃……”</p>
<p>汐恩伸手去揉捏玲叶的乳肉，想要挤出来更多的奶汁。玲叶呜咽着去推汐恩的肩膀。汐恩不为所动。“小孩出生之前，你流出来的奶都是我的，少一滴都不行，明白了吗？”</p>
<p>玲叶瞪大眼睛看着他，嗫嚅着想要说些什么。汐恩又把性器插进去，顺畅无阻地把刚才被操熟的后穴塞得满满当当。每当汐恩从奶孔吸出奶时，玲叶都会甜腻地呻吟，穴肉很高兴似的紧紧缠住他的性器。汐恩故意在吸吮时发出了响亮的水声，玲叶也开始哭了起来。</p>
<p>“好舒服，被吸胸部好舒服啊，”玲叶哭着说，他拢住另一边的乳肉，把被冷落的滴着奶液的乳尖凑到汐恩嘴边。“汐恩，这边也要……”</p>
<p>汐恩把送到嘴边的乳尖含住，同时发着狠操他。玲叶爽得只能随着汐恩的操弄止不住呻吟。玲叶抱住他的头，几乎要把他的脸压在自己胸上。</p>
<p>汐恩知道玲叶快到了，他自己也被不断收缩的滚烫穴肉吸得几欲缴械，他握住玲叶的阴茎，随着抽插的节奏套弄，玲叶崩溃一般地哭喘出声。“我要射了，”汐恩急促地说，“玲叶”</p>
<p>“在里面，”玲叶哭得话都说不完整，“汐恩，想要汐恩射在里面……”玲叶先高潮了，粉红色的阴茎在汐恩手里抖动着，射出白浊的液体。汐恩也咬紧牙关，往最深处操了最后几下，搏动的性器顶着玲叶的敏感点射出来，把热腾腾的精液灌满他痉挛的小穴深处。</p>
<p>汐恩喘着气，从玲叶脱力的身体里抽离。被磨得红肿的穴口微微抽动着，流出一股白色的精液。汐恩怕自己压到玲叶，只好倒在他身边。</p>
<p>玲叶已经累得快要睁不开眼睛，但还是下意识地往汐恩的方向凑过去。汐恩心满意足地把他搂进怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cynical night plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警，卧底女装站街文学，就是没在真的站，全都是演技，两个人都在演<br/>是真的OOC，就当成不是同人的普通黄雯随便看看吧，我寻思这也不像fdl啊（<br/>会有一点点带侮辱性质的dirty talk，试图写成欧美翻译腔但是很不成功，而且文中涉及钱数的地方应该是美元</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬天要到了，现在是深夜，玲叶为这些天来越来越低的气温感到烦躁，这似乎在提醒他时间在无情地流逝，而他几乎毫无对策。这条歪斜的小巷里寒风刺骨，吹得人脸颊生疼，一墙之隔的夜店里的人们醉生梦死，偶尔有人喝得烂醉，从店里出来扶着墙呕吐。也有看对眼的男女四肢纠缠着，在昏暗无人——几乎无人的后巷胡闹一通。</p><p>偶尔有各式各样形色匆匆的人在小巷里经过，而玲叶的目标就在他们之间。玲叶画了妆，眼线和口红涂得有些夸张。他屁股上裹了一件紧身的短裙，腿上是有些透明的黑色丝袜。上半身是低领的内搭和短外套。这身标准的站街行头只能用艳俗形容，如同商店货架上的廉价威士忌一般直接又低级的感官刺激，但总有人会喜欢。</p><p>远处的霓虹招牌被风吹得微微摇晃，玲叶一直盯着它，像是在走神，所以他第一眼就被从那边走过来的一个男人吸引了注意力。那人十分英俊，身材高大结实，肩宽腿长，穿着灰色帽衫。他把帽衫的帽子也戴在头上，这让他看起来格外年轻，不像深夜来这一带找乐子的人，反倒有点像个犯傻的大学生。</p><p>总之，这个男人看起来不像是会光顾玲叶的生意的人。玲叶觉得他只要去前面的夜店里逛一圈，就会有五个女孩看上那张脸和身材，愿意被他带走。那人把手插在裤兜里，微驼着背，走起路来步伐虎虎生风。他和这里的气氛格格不入，但玲叶明白他不是路过，是冲着自己来的，防备地把裹紧了自己的外套。</p><p>他果然站在玲叶面前停住。玲叶得稍微仰起头看他，不知为何不想在气势上认输。他们旁边有一个在打电话的化着浓妆的女孩，她指尖夹着燃着的细烟，带着疲倦而好奇的神情打量过来。他们接下来的对话可能会被她听到，这让玲叶有些不自在。</p><p>“出个价？”男人开口。</p><p>玲叶木着脸，他觉得这人很可能是来开他的玩笑的。“不卖，先生，我要下班了。”</p><p>“嗯？你还有规定的下班时间？”男人饶有兴味地笑了起来。“宝贝儿，给我个机会，让我给你开点薪水吧。”</p><p>玲叶的信息提示音响起来，他不耐烦地把破破烂烂的手机掏出来，认真地看了看，然后似乎有什么突然让他回心转意了。</p><p>玲叶抬头看着他身前的男人，慢慢把手机塞回去，同时露出一个轻佻又讨好的笑容，“那要看你愿意为我付多少钱了，先生。”他软绵绵地说。</p><p>男人似乎对他突然转变的态度很满意。“比如，五十块能买到什么？”</p><p>“够一个口活，”玲叶瞥了一眼身后更加阴暗潮湿的窄巷，那边没有丝毫光线，巷口堆着几个破烂的纸箱。“我们去那边，然后你可以对我的嘴巴做所有你想做的事。”</p><p>“好吧，那再加一百块，能让我带走你吗？”</p><p>玲叶认真想了想，“好。先付一半，完事之后再付另一半，这是规矩。”</p><p>男人掏出钱，数给他看，然后把纸币折起来，塞到玲叶短裙后面紧绷的口袋里，顺手捏了一把紧裹在布料里挺翘的屁股。</p><p>“多谢惠顾。”玲叶甜甜地笑着，把身体贴近他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们来到一家汽车旅馆，房间里就和旅店招牌一样破旧，但看起来还不算太脏，而且比深夜的街边暖和多了。他的客人脱了那件帽衫，只穿着牛仔裤，大大咧咧地倚靠在床上，用赤裸而锐利的目光上下打量玲叶。玲叶走到床尾，保持着和他对视，一边把脱下自己衣服的过程展示给他看。玲叶慢慢地脱下外套，然后是里面的衣服，露出平坦的胸腹，胸前的两点在男人的注视下挺立着。玲叶把那条短得可怜的裙子的拉链拉开，一点点褪下，最后甩到地板上。他不太会脱丝袜，脱到一半的时候，“过来，”他的客人打断了他。玲叶看到他的牛仔裤前面被明显地顶起一块。</p><p>玲叶不太优雅地手脚并用，把自己的小腿从那一团缠在一起的丝袜里解救出来。最后玲叶一丝不挂地把膝盖压到床垫上，像只觅食的猫科动物一样，膝行着爬向他，最后趴在男人紧实的大腿之间。玲叶用双手解开他牛仔裤的扣子，虎牙咬住金属的拉链，把它慢慢拽开。隔着底裤也能看出来他的阴茎已经硬起，尺寸十分可观，龟头的位置被前液洇湿一块。</p><p>被眼前的景象所煽动，玲叶的呼吸急促起来，他微微闭上眼睛，用柔软的脸颊磨蹭内裤里面滚烫坚硬的阴茎，声音又轻又软：“我该怎么称呼您，先生？”</p><p>“汐恩，”汐恩摸了摸他的脸，手指穿过他额前的刘海，抓住他柔软的头发，让他抬起脸。“但你今天一直叫我先生也不错。你叫什么？”</p><p>“我叫玲叶，”他乖巧地说，“你愿意怎么叫我都行。”</p><p>汐恩的手又向下移去，用类似安慰家猫的方式，反复摩挲着玲叶耳后和下颌的皮肤，然后托起他的下巴，用拇指顶着红润的嘴唇。玲叶探出鲜红色的舌尖，慢慢地舔过汐恩的手指，把他的半个手掌舔得湿淋淋，包括无名指上戴的戒指。“我原本以为你会带我回家，”玲叶透过自己的睫毛看着汐恩，狡黠地冲他扬起嘴角，“您的妻子在家等您？”</p><p>“不是妻子，是他——”汐恩哼了一声，“他告诉我有工作，这会儿还没回家。”汐恩把手指探进玲叶张开的嘴唇，”但你猜怎么着，”他开始模仿性交的频率翻搅操弄柔软湿润的舌头，“他大概是对我说谎了。说不定是被不知道从哪来的男人哄上了床，也被带去这种汽车旅馆，这会儿正要给别人口交。”</p><p>汐恩暂时放开玲叶的嘴巴。玲叶笑了，湿润的眼瞳已被情欲沾染，“那你们可真是天造地设的一对。”</p><p>“是啊，我们是。”汐恩低声说。</p><p>玲叶咬住他的内裤边往下拽，鼓胀的阴茎弹出来，重重打到玲叶的脸颊上，惊得他闭上眼睛。玲叶侧过头，像是吃什么美味的东西一样舔掉龟头上流出的晶莹的前液。汐恩深深地呼吸，手在玲叶脑后收紧，阴茎也在他的舌尖上微微跳动。玲叶想看更多汐恩因为他失控的模样，于是张大了嘴巴，把阴茎的头部含进湿热的口腔。咸味和荷尔蒙的味道立刻扩散开，这让玲叶想要更多，他越含越深，几乎半个身体都在晃动，让汐恩的阴茎能够尽可能多地顶进喉咙深处。玲叶还是被呛到了，他呛咳着暂时吐出塞满嘴巴的东西，贲张的性器表面被唾液浸透变得晶亮，与他被磨红的嘴唇和舌尖之间牵连出粘稠透明的水丝。</p><p>“别勉强自己，”汐恩的声音因为情欲变得低沉而嘶哑，他拍着玲叶的背，“你好好舔舔它就行了。”玲叶着迷地对着汐恩的阴茎胡乱点头，又迫不及待地把它含住，用舌面来回舔舐冠状沟下敏感的部位，吮吸着头部，把流出来的前液都咽下去。汐恩短促地低声喘息，伸手拨开玲叶额头上被汗水黏着的头发，把他的刘海掖在耳后。汐恩绷紧了小腹和大腿的肌肉，克制自己挺动腰胯往玲叶的喉咙里顶的动作。</p><p>不能说玲叶在期待更粗暴的对待，毕竟他又没有受虐倾向。但毕竟是汐恩买了他一夜，理应随意地使用他的身体，没有必要怜惜照顾他的感受，比如用那双有力的手按住玲叶的后颈，用整根硕大的阴茎抽插他的喉咙，让他被噎得窒息，被操到合不上嘴巴。但是他的客人比玲叶预期中的温柔。</p><p>光是这样不够，玲叶把手伸到身后，用旅馆自带的润滑给自己扩张，打圈按揉自己紧绷的穴口。玲叶的嘴巴被堵得严严实实，呼吸变得更加困难，只能模糊地呻吟，咽不下的口水全都顺着性器根部流下来。汐恩拽着玲叶的胳膊，示意他把身体横过来，然后也把自己的手指送进玲叶的后穴。被两个人同时翻搅体内的感觉既刺激又有些怪异，玲叶不一会儿就收回手，专心对付汐恩的阴茎，放任他开拓玩弄自己的身体内部。</p><p>汐恩几乎翻搅着按揉过了他身体里的每一寸，唯独没有碰他的敏感点。玲叶难受地扭着腰，蹬住床单，追逐他手指的动作。他可以靠后面高潮，但是现在不行，他需要更大更有力的东西，比如现在塞在他嘴巴里的这根阴茎。</p><p>玲叶费力地抬起头，“我要给你吸出来吗，先生，”他眼泪汪汪地看着汐恩，一边握住性器的根部，从下到上吸舔它的表面，发出一连串淫秽的吸吮的水声。他难耐地暗示，“用我身体里别的地方高潮也可以，”</p><p>汐恩看向他的眼神炽热而直接。“用这儿怎么样，”他的手指突然变换方向，按揉玲叶一直渴望被触碰的地方。直接而强烈的快感传遍全身，玲叶发出破碎而尖锐的呜咽。“已经准备好了，是不是？我会操进来，然后射在这里，”</p><p>玲叶的膝盖几乎支撑不住自己的重量，“好……好的，先生，”他说，因为汐恩不肯放过他的前列腺而口齿不清。玲叶最后在泛着水光的饱满龟头上留下一个湿润的吻，跌跌撞撞地抬腿跨到汐恩的腰上。汐恩用另一只手握住玲叶的阴茎，把前液涂遍整个柱身“为什么这么兴奋？”汐恩明知故问，他看着玲叶因情欲变得绯红的脸，他湿漉漉的性器也在汐恩手指的摩挲下兴奋得发抖，“因为给我口交就硬成这样？”</p><p>玲叶难耐地点头，把手探下去扶住汐恩的阴茎。他的后穴里还含着汐恩的手指，但玲叶仍然急切地沉下身体，把它的头部压在自己柔软的穴口上，不管不顾地想要把它也一起吞进去。汐恩抽出手，在玲叶的屁股上抽了一巴掌，“操，你这个疯疯癫癫的小婊子。”</p><p>玲叶傻气地冲他笑，对准他的阴茎慢慢坐下去。汐恩也无法再忍耐，按住玲叶的胯骨，把他完全按在自己的阴茎上。期待已久的被完全填满的感觉，让玲叶发出漫长的抽泣一般的呻吟。他全身都染上了粉红色，把手撑在汐恩的小腹上，晃动起腰肢。“我喜欢看你坐在我的性器上操自己，”汐恩剧烈地喘息，注视着玲叶在他身上摇摇晃晃地起伏，“你比我想象中的还享受，”玲叶呻吟着回应，用大腿夹紧汐恩，他的阴茎硬邦邦地随着节奏晃动，在汐恩轮廓分明的腹肌上磨蹭。汐恩挺动腰肢，从下往上顶进他湿热滚烫的甬道深处。“不，不要动……”玲叶摇着头拒绝，被汐恩抓住了双手。</p><p>“得了吧，你喜欢这个，对不对？”汐恩咬着牙说，玲叶诚实地绞紧了身体里的阴茎。“别说不要，我想怎么操你就怎么操你，”玲叶在他身上颠簸，迎合汐恩的突刺，在他每次顶上来的时候把自己腰沉下去，“天啊，汐恩，这个好厉害——”隔壁的人绝对能听见玲叶的尖叫，但是他的羞耻心已经不知道被挤到脑袋里的哪个角落，现在的他只是一个向陌生人出卖肉体的男妓而已。狂风骤雨般的快感让玲叶坚持不了多久，他几乎绝望地想要高潮，去抓汐恩的手。汐恩抓着他的屁股，狂乱地顶进他的身体深处，抵在他的敏感点狠狠射进去，用精液填满他的身体。玲叶被这快感激得仰起头，弓起身体颤抖着，身前的性器也断断续续地射出白浊的液体，都落在汐恩的小腹上。他脱力地坐在汐恩的阴茎上，没有力气动弹，只好保持着骑在他身上的姿势，慢慢地平复呼吸。</p><p>就这样过了一会儿，玲叶感觉到身体里的精液正黏糊糊地从穴口和阴茎之间的缝隙流出去，“射在里面要额外加钱的。”玲叶迷迷糊糊地说，结果汐恩在他的身体里又硬起来。玲叶微微撅着嘴，抬头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>汐恩搂住玲叶的虚软无力的腰，朝着他的嘴唇贴过去，“等等，亲爱的，”玲叶伸出食指点在汐恩的嘴唇上，困难地隔开两人的距离，“抱歉，我不接吻。”</p><p>汐恩低沉地嗤笑一声，把玲叶翻过去脸朝下按在床上，扶着阴茎再次进入他的身体。玲叶无声地尖叫，任凭汐恩几乎把他操到陷进床垫里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>性事告一段落之后，他们筋疲力尽地躺在汗湿的脏兮兮的床单上，谁都没有力气去洗澡。“你得把另一半钱付给我。”玲叶说。</p><p>汐恩不知道从哪摸出来玲叶的戒指，握着他的手给他戴上。银色的素圈终于回归原位，恰到好处地嵌合在无名指的指根。</p><p>无论汐恩帮他戴上多少次，玲叶都会回想起汐恩向他求婚的时候。他开心地抬起手，炫耀一般举到灯光下打量，戒指闪着光，是和汐恩手上那枚一样的款式。</p><p>“你就像个刚收到圣诞节礼物的小女孩儿。”汐恩宠溺地说。</p><p>玲叶白了汐恩一眼，找了一个舒服的姿势依偎在他身边，然后结结实实地一拳锤在他的胸口。汐恩猝不及防，被打得咳了一声。</p><p>“操，什么玩意，”他赶紧抓住玲叶停留在他胸前的手，半真半假地恐吓他，“这位先生，你这是袭警，鉴于你也是警察，这还是暴力执法。”</p><p>“而且你还可以起诉我对你家庭暴力。”玲叶冷漠地不太愿意搭理他，开始捏着他的手指玩。</p><p>汐恩换了一个话题，“队长告诉你任务结束了，而且给我们假期了吗？”</p><p>“假期？”玲叶突然打起精神，“真的假的？他只告诉我任务成功结束，我也可以结束站街生涯了。我在你说要给我开薪水的时候接到的通知。”</p><p>“是啊，一直休息到下周一。明天上午我们不用半梦半醒半死不活赶到警署打卡了。”</p><p>“太好了。”玲叶兴高采烈地说。虽然时间早已过了凌晨，现在已经是周五，但他们都很久没有过休息日。</p><p>汐恩叹了口气。“虽然说过很多次了，这明明是我们部门的任务，还要把你借调过来。”</p><p>“在你们部门里，站在那也不显眼的就只有Takumi一个了，”玲叶安抚地揉着汐恩的肩膀。“再说我只远远地看到过目标两次，然后就被通知说任务在我不知道的地方顺利结束了。真的没有什么危险，不然他们也不会找我这个外行人来。”</p><p>“队长一定在今天下午就知道已经到了收尾阶段，”汐恩干巴巴地说，“因为当时我又去跟他说，下次我要替你这个位置。他居然同意了。”</p><p>玲叶呆住。“你？替我？”</p><p>“是啊。”汐恩气恼地说。</p><p>“哇哦……”</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 阅后即焚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>十分ooc，十分ooc，讲的是你情我愿地拍涩涩的照片和视频的故事，有一点dirty talk，注意避雷<br/>是架空背景，新到东京念大学的体育特长生鹤x留在老家念高二的北，青梅竹马的两个人现在蛮难见面<br/>不是现实背景（心虚</p><p> </p><p>注意：从现实角度来讲拍这种照片一定要慎重考虑。而且如果你是一个爱豆的话千万不要拍。如果你和你对象都是爱豆的话就更加千万不要拍（</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汐恩突然停住，对玲叶说，“我有个请求。”</p><p>“诶？”玲叶不安地抬起脸看他。请求这个词一般可不会在他们之间出现。</p><p>“我想拍张照片。”</p><p>“……你现在说什么照片。”玲叶有点不满。虽然平时会打电话和在line上聊天，但是他们真的很久很久没见面了。从半小时前，他们在酒店的床上接吻的那一刻起，玲叶就再也没办法思考其他事情。但是汐恩现在还能停下来打岔，让玲叶有点委屈。他软着腰，用小腿磨蹭汐恩的背，要他认真一点。</p><p>汐恩有点局促地直视着玲叶的眼睛。“那个，就是说现在的照片。”</p><p>玲叶呆住，突然明白了汐恩在说什么，脸也一瞬间变得通红。“笨……笨蛋。”</p><p>汐恩抱着玲叶，一边慢慢地顶他，一边在玲叶耳边断断续续地说，他从来没有和他分开这么久过，自己平时见不到玲叶很寂寞。他只想在夜深人静的时候自己拿出来看。玲叶听得又害羞又心里热热的，因为他完全懂汐恩的心情。他也忍不住想像着汐恩自己做过，结果最后寂寞得要哭出来了。但这件事玲叶绝对不会告诉他。所以玲叶同意了。</p><p>汐恩有点意外。“真的可以吗？”</p><p>玲叶错开视线点了点头。</p><p>汐恩支起上身，保持两人身体相连的状态去拿手机。玲叶看到正对着他的漆黑的摄像头，无地自容地把脸压在胳膊底下。</p><p>“没事，不会拍到脸。”汐恩安慰他。</p><p>“……拍也可以。”</p><p>“那你倒是把胳膊放下来，别捂着脸啊。”汐恩笑着对他说，又用力顶了他一下，玲叶发出了一声呜咽。“怎么夹得这么紧，兴奋了？”</p><p>汐恩居高临下地看着玲叶，玲叶之前已经被他操得射过了一次，未干的半透明精液都沾在他自己的小腹上，玲叶的阴茎又湿漉漉地硬挺着，涨成粉红色。再往下是他们的身体相连的地方。汐恩去摸玲叶小肚子上的精液，玲叶很瘦，汐恩手上稍微用了点力，试图隔着肚皮摸到自己性器的形状。玲叶的身体颤抖着随着呼吸起伏。</p><p>“你干什么……要拍就快点。”</p><p>汐恩转手把精液抹在他的淡粉色的乳尖上，顺手揉捏小小的肉粒。玲叶的身体变得十分敏感，他闷闷地喘息，乳尖被捏了几下就变得通红，沾着水光挺立起来。</p><p>汐恩看得喉咙发紧。“玲叶的身体好色情啊。”</p><p>玲叶没有说话，装作不知道他在讲什么。相机拍照的声音在安静的房间里异常响亮。玲叶一动不动，只在拍照声响起的那一瞬间，穴肉紧紧缠住了汐恩的性器不放。汐恩也要忍不住了，恨不得现在就立刻在玲叶的身体里抽插，把紧绷的小穴操得合不上，让玲叶只知道哭着迎合自己。</p><p>“录段视频行吗？”</p><p>“不，不要吧……”玲叶下意识地拒绝，但是汐恩又开始在他身体里挺动，不容抗拒地贯穿他的身体，每次都顶在玲叶最有感觉的地方。玲叶被快感激得扬起脖颈，绷紧小腿，脚趾都蜷缩起来。镜头会记录他现在的表现。他的耻态不光是现在被汐恩一览无余，将来重温视频的汐恩也会看见他现在被操得这么舒服的模样。但是玲叶，就像汐恩讲的那样，因为在录像变得更加兴奋了。</p><p>“好舒服啊……汐恩，”玲叶觉得自己的思绪轻飘飘地，变得有些奇怪，像是故意表演给汐恩看，他把自己脑海里的感受都诚实地讲了出来，“顶到里面好舒服……好厉害，”他哼哼唧唧地说，“汐恩，喜欢……”</p><p>“操，”汐恩的挺动越发重了起来。“喜欢我，还是喜欢我操你？”</p><p>“我都喜欢，”玲叶哭着说，汐恩平时也不会说这种话。“喜欢汐恩，也喜欢汐恩操我……”玲叶的身体紧绷着抬起，他摸上自己的胸，揪扯玩弄自己的乳尖给汐恩看。</p><p>玲叶光是被进去后面，前面没有被碰过，就觉得要射出来了。“汐恩……我要到了，”汐恩伸手握住玲叶的性器，堵住出口。玲叶哭得更厉害了。“放手……让我去啊……”他想掰开汐恩的手，但是软绵绵地使不上力。</p><p>“等我一下，我们一起，好不好？”汐恩喘着气说，越来越激烈地撞进玲叶的身体。玲叶怔怔地点头。“求你……快点射……射给我，”快感积聚得过多，几乎到了痛苦的程度。他强撑着大张着腿，乖顺地迎接汐恩一次比一次凶猛的进犯。“汐恩……想要汐恩射在里面，”汐恩用让玲叶觉得可怕的力度操他，一边套弄玲叶的性器，玲叶尖叫着，和汐恩一起高潮，他的精液灌进玲叶的身体深处，玲叶射在他和自己的小腹上。</p><p>汐恩俯下身，在玲叶潮湿的脸颊上胡乱落下乱七八糟的亲吻。</p><p>他们安静地抱在一起待了一会儿，但是汐恩的没有完全软下来的性器还留在玲叶身体里蠢蠢欲动。玲叶也慢慢平静下来，他拿过自己的手机，“我也要拍汐恩的照片。”</p><p>“好啊，”汐恩支起身体，还擦了擦脸上的汗。“玲叶之后会看着这照片自己做吗，”</p><p>“你管我……”手机屏幕上显示出对焦的画面。玲叶通过镜头看着自己的男朋友，赤裸的，肌肉上覆盖着一层薄汗的身体好像在发光，玲叶迟迟按不下拍摄键。“汐恩真的好帅，不拍脸可惜了——喂，你不要做奇怪的表情啊。”玲叶又生气又好笑地抬起酸软的腿，试图把他踢开，没有下一次了。</p><p>汐恩大笑着，轻而易举地压制住玲叶的反抗，压到他身上去亲他。玲叶扔开手机，手臂勾住汐恩的脖子，忘记了自己几秒钟前在想什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在后来的贤者时间里，汐恩还是把照片和视频都删除了。“太危险了。”他从背后搂着玲叶，亲了亲他的发顶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这件事本来算是告一段落，但是几天后的一个晚上，玲叶洗完澡，看到汐恩在line上对他说，“我后悔那天晚上把照片删掉了。”</p><p>玲叶想起了那天晚上被删掉的东西，脸烧了起来。他犹豫了一下，对着镜子掀起睡衣看了看自己的身体。他一直觉得自己的身材瘦巴巴的，没有什么性感的地方，不像汐恩的身体上覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉。或许只有现在被热水烫得透出粉红色的皮肤看起来有点色气。玲叶犹豫了一会儿，然后把手机举起来，开始找角度。</p><p>取景框里的画面是他自己把衣服抓起来，一直掀到胸口上面，露出了赤裸的腹部和前胸。还收入了脸的下半部分。玲叶仰着头，像是喘不过气似的微微张开嘴巴，让画面看起来有点暧昧的气氛。他又试着舔了舔下唇，又觉得这样太做作了还是算了。嘴唇上微微沾着水光的效果还可以，玲叶慢慢地把自己的嘴唇舔湿，拍了一张。</p><p>“刚才在洗澡，这个也记得删掉。”玲叶一不做二不休，凭着气势把照片发送过去。</p><p>两条消息都变成了已读，玲叶也飞快地失去了勇气。他关掉手机屏幕，不敢再看汐恩会回复什么，慌慌张张地离开浴室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 这个月公司买的热搜多了26条，你有什么头绪吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警，包养文学，可能会有些虚构的娱乐圈黑暗操作，基本都是瞎编的，与现实中的任何人物和团体都没有关系，不要上升<br/>不想管什么ooc不ooc了，我就是要写霸总娇妻<br/>梗非常糟糕，有足交，接受不了的朋友不要看</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鹤房突然想到，自己已经好几天没怎么看到北川了。</p><p>鹤房汐恩是最近娱乐圈崭露头角的新星，而北川玲叶是他所属公司老板的儿子，同时也是他所谓的金主。鹤房这天没有通告要赶，来了公司也没什么事做，于是他晃到北川的办公室，在门上象征性地敲了敲就走进去。</p><p>北川今天戴了副眼镜。他只微微抬头看了鹤房一眼，就又低下头，似乎正在忙着什么。其实北川比鹤房还小两岁，但他这样穿着正装打着领带，端坐在办公桌后的样子看起来还挺像模像样。</p><p>鹤房相当自然地反锁了门，走到北川身边，他没有把另一把椅子拽过来，而是直接坐到了北川的办公桌上。北川坐在椅子上往后退，和鹤房拉开距离，仍然举着平板看。</p><p>鹤房盯着北川看了一会儿，“你戴眼镜还挺好看的，”他扫了一眼桌上的东西，意外地发现除了文件还有几本经济管理之类的教材。</p><p>“最近很忙吗？”鹤房问他。</p><p>北川低着头含糊地应了一声，过了一会儿，突然自顾自地露出了一个甜甜的笑容。鹤房怕这孩子是不是被企划书和合同之类的东西给弄傻了，但他注意到北川镜片上的反光，好像他在看的不是单色调的文档，而是更加花里胡哨的还在动的东西。鹤房把pad转向自己，北川想躲，但鹤房还是看到屏幕上，是一群头发五颜六色的小偶像在跳舞的视频。</p><p>北川把pad扳了回去。鹤房迷茫了一瞬间，然后有点恼火地问他，“你看什么呢？我还以为你在干正事。”</p><p>“是正事，这是我墙头新单的mv，”北川连一个眼神都没有分给他。</p><p>鹤房从各个方面都感受到了一些危机感。“但是，这不是隔壁公司的偶像组合吗？”</p><p>北川好像不觉得有什么问题，大大方方地回答：“对啊。”</p><p>“追星倒是可以，”鹤房还是有些难以接受，“但你怎么不追我们自己公司的，还追我们竞争对手？”</p><p>“不然呢，难道我还要看你主演的少女漫改剧吗，”北川凶巴巴地讲。</p><p>“为什么不看啊？”鹤房问他，“收视率还挺高的，评价也可以，都说是近几年最甜的剧了。昨天播到倒数第二集，下周就是大结局。你真的不看吗？”</p><p>“知道了知道了，好甜哦。”北川的语气冷冰冰的，他有点不像样地把一双长腿也架到桌子上，整个人陷在椅子里，埋下头盯着平板看，好像一点也不愿意搭理鹤房。“我没时间管你，你回去该干什么干什么吧。”</p><p>两个人沉默了下来。鹤房想了想，“你吃醋啦？”</p><p>“我才没有。”北川终于抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着他。“我和电视剧吃什么醋？不就是演戏吗？公司昨天趁着热度要给你们买热搜，包括什么你和女主角甜蜜亲吻十秒特写，最后还是我批下来的你知道吗，”</p><p>鹤房绷不住地扬起嘴角。在两个人一次次闹别扭再和好的过程中，他变得越来越了解北川玲叶了。如果他真的就这么按照北川说的走了，虽然北川的反应大概会很有趣，但怕不是真的要生气到爆炸，最后还是得让自己哄好久。</p><p>北川还是一副冷漠的请勿靠近的模样，但他搭在桌子上的腿其实就在鹤房坐的地方旁边。于是鹤房把他的腿抱过来，放到自己腿上，北川几乎没有什么反应，好像真的不会管他要做什么。鹤房被激起了一点好胜心，想要做点什么让北川理一理自己，最后决定把他的鞋子给脱了下来。</p><p>“？”北川的耳朵变红了，“汐恩你好烦啊。” 他用了点力气挣扎起来。</p><p>鹤房发誓自己一开始并没有那个方面的意思，但北川不轻不重地踩着他的大腿，柔软但又沉甸甸的感受不由得使他有些心猿意马，脑海里浮现了一些别的想法。他不动声色地捉住玲叶的脚踝，让他再往上踩一点。</p><p>北川愣住，最后感觉碰到了什么热热的逐渐变硬的东西。他的脸红透了，腿也不敢再乱动，“你，你怎么……”</p><p>“你继续看你的视频吧，不用管我。”鹤房大度地说。</p><p>但是北川看不下去了。他抱紧平板把它按在胸前，一脸受了委屈的表情。鹤房一只手控制住北川不让他逃开，用另一只手解开自己裤子的拉链，把半硬的性器释放出来，直接肉贴着肉地磨蹭。他几乎是立刻就彻底硬了，但是北川又开始闹腾起来，“呜……”他像是被烫到一样稍微缩回腿，紧接着又被鹤房按了回去。</p><p>“对，就是这样，”鹤房有点恶趣味地曲解北川的意思，“这样来回动一动，”</p><p>“什么，”北川摇着头，混乱地开口，“这算是什么啊……”但事实证明北川并不是像他说的那样完全不懂，两个人别别扭扭地僵持了一会儿，最后是北川让步了，他主动地用脚掌贴上鹤房硬得翘得老高的性器，轻柔又缓慢地往上碾压，来回磨蹭。偌大的办公室内十分安静，只有一点细微的水声随着他们的动作响起，性器被接连不断地刺激着，顶部的小孔吐露出前液，随着摩擦都蹭在北川足心细嫩的皮肤上，连脚趾之间也都蹭得黏糊糊的。北川眼泪汪汪地瞪着他，咬着自己的手指。</p><p>“玲叶真可爱，”鹤房微微喘息着说，“还会为我吃醋，然后对我生气。还有现在害羞得不行的样子，”</p><p>“……”他对北川说的话甚至有些深情，但他们身下在做的事情下流极了，这让北川混乱着不知道该作何反应。鹤房注意到他在西装裤下也硬了，于是伸长胳膊把他抱着的平板接过来，放到桌子上。他哄着北川自己把自己的皮带解开，然后拽住裤腿，把他下半身的衣物都剥下来。最后北川全身上下只剩一件衬衫，全身的白皙的皮肤都微微透着不同程度的粉色，他衣衫不整地陷在深色皮质的座椅里，用手背挡着通红的脸，衬衫下摆堪堪遮挡住涨得湿漉漉的性器，一双纤细又带着少年线条的腿搭在鹤房的身上，这景象十分美好，况且北川的脚掌还热乎乎地轻轻压在他的性器上。</p><p>如果北川穿着衬衫夹就更好了。鹤房只看见过一次，因为之前北川总是在意穿在正装里的衬衫时常会皱巴巴，有一次，在一场正式的酒会之后，北川在酒店房间里向鹤房展示穿着衬衫夹就会让衬衫变整齐。那是几乎只是几条带子固定在他身上，鹤房看了半天，只觉得它和女孩子的吊带袜的原理差不多。北川瘦得只在大腿根上有点肉，那个皮质的圈卡在腿他的大腿中间，微微勒进去一点，连接的带子扯住衬衫下摆，若隐若现地遮住了他的大腿根。北川问他效果怎么样，于是鹤房没有吝惜自己的称赞，赞不绝口地直接把他按在镜子前面做了一次。结果北川之后再也没有在他面前用过衬衫夹了。他回过神来，北川还在用脚尖踩压磨蹭着他的勃起，青涩又不知轻重的触感很新鲜，也让鹤房想起来他们头几次做的时候。北川自己身前的性器也兴奋得硬挺着，随着他腿部的动作微微颤动，他注意到鹤房的视线，羞耻地压住自己的衬衫下摆，“你怎么硬得这么厉害，”鹤房觉得挺有意思，“喜欢这样？玲叶是不是有点抖S啊，”</p><p>透过一层薄薄的玻璃镜片也能看到，北川的瞳孔因为情欲变成湿漉漉的深色。他在脚底下加了点力气，“不要说那样的话，”</p><p>鹤房被混杂着疼痛的快感激得喘息起来。他或许真的摸到了北川的S属性的开关，为了避免自己在将来沦落到被金主关在地下室里绑着调教之类的处境，鹤房不敢再这样接着玩下去了。他起身把北川从椅子里抱起来，北川搂住他的脖子，乖乖地坐到他的大腿上，向他黏糊糊地索吻。鹤房回吻他，一边伸手去握北川的性器，就着前端渗出来的前液轻柔地套弄，北川发出的甜腻的呻吟都被他吻住，堵在嘴巴里。</p><p>他们亲了很久，最后鹤房放过他的时候，两人的唇间牵连出透明的水线，北川满脸通红，眼泪汪汪地，好像在透过镜片看着他，又好像没有。金属细边的镜框反着光，带着情欲的喘息热腾腾的，镜片上都泛起了些许雾气。那副镜片适合被沾上精液，粘稠的白浊液体会顺着平滑的玻璃面往下淌，把他潮红的脸颊也给弄脏。鹤房想象了那个画面，下身硬得要命。北川在他怀里整个人微微发着抖，自己往他的手上磨蹭，鹤房知道他要到了。</p><p>“待会儿想要射在你的眼镜上，”鹤房咬着他的耳朵，手上加大了动作的幅度，“好不好？”</p><p>北川抓紧了鹤房的肩膀，呜咽着在他手里射了出来。他软绵绵地埋在鹤房的肩窝里调整呼吸，过了一会儿，他站起身，同时把自己的眼镜摘下来扔到鹤房身上。</p><p>“玲叶？”鹤房没有反应过来。</p><p>“给你眼镜，”北川说着，只踩上了一只鞋子，一蹦一跳地走去他办公室自带的洗手间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 误会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>对不起，真的ooc，是真的ooc人物感情和行动也没有逻辑，只是因为恶趣味想写这种纠结得要命的感情拧拧巴巴的黄雯而已<br/>看了这么多年abo，我已经分不清哪些是原设哪些是二设了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“玲叶是第一次热潮期吗？”正把拿给玲叶的东西递过去，伸手摸了摸玲叶的头发。“想着你喜欢的人也可以哦。”</p><p>“我才不喜欢他，”玲叶低着头，脸颊红通通的。他犹豫了一下，把纸盒接过来，深深地吸了一口气，“他只把我当成弟弟看。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汐恩拉开羊恰练习室的门，房间里只有几个人，不见玲叶的身影。“正君，玲叶不在吗？”</p><p>“玲叶吗？”正想了想，“不在哦，他在寝室休息。”</p><p>“怎么了？”汐恩皱了皱眉头，“他生病了？”</p><p>“你不知道吗？他到热潮期，被隆士陪着回寝室了，现在大概不方便见你。不要去打扰玲叶哦。”</p><p>汐恩惊讶地瞪大眼睛，从听到隆士的名字开始越来越低气压，在听到不要去打扰玲叶时气压低到极点。</p><p>正补充了一句：“但你真的很关心玲叶啊，像是哥哥一样。”</p><p>“……谢谢你告诉我。”汐恩离开时重重带上了练习室的门。</p><p>“那个说法不会有点糟糕吗，正君，”小松看向他，揉了揉自己蓬松的瓜皮头。“隆士把玲叶送回寝室之后马上就回来了，现在在隔壁练习另一部分呢。汐恩君大概会直接冲去寝室找他们算账……虽然现在只有玲叶在。”</p><p>“会吗？”正好像不太明白。他拍了拍手，“我们也接着练习吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲叶并不是第一次热潮期。但是他刚分化还没有几个月，周期还不太稳定。加上节目现场的alpha特别多，他还总是粘着汐恩，或许是被alpha信息素影响到了，这次热潮期格外地来势汹汹。他吃了正君从医务室帮他拿的抑制剂，至少信息素不会打扰到别人，但是药物对发情的症状的效果很弱。玲叶浑身是汗地在被子里蹭来蹭去，难受地夹紧双腿。他在前几次实在忍耐不住的时候也有用手指偷偷做过，但这次是真的不行了。</p><p>和抑制剂一起被拿过来的还有别的东西。玲叶在心里自己说服自己：谁叫他分化成了omega。大家都会用的，只是让热潮期好过一点，也不会有什么坏处。最后是愈演愈烈的想要被填满的欲望战胜了羞耻心，他扯开塑封的包装，把里面的震动棒拿出来。</p><p>玲叶不太敢仔细看这个浅粉色的棒状物体。他泪眼朦胧地瞪着天花板，一边想事情为什么会到这样的地步，一边在被子里脱掉必须得脱的衣物。他张开腿，腿根都已经很湿了，热乎乎的体液几乎要淌下来。入口的地方湿得一片泥泞，滑溜溜的，几乎不需要额外润滑，但是震动棒要比手指粗得多，那里从来没有塞这么大的东西进去过。一点点撑开进入的过程十分艰难，他的身体里面又想要得不行，玲叶勉强地把它推到底，结果把自己弄得很痛。</p><p>玲叶换了个侧躺着蜷缩的姿势，把脸埋在枕头里艰难地呼吸。他缓了一会儿，把开关拨开，立刻被震得腰都软了下来。</p><p>没有体验过的酥麻的感觉让玲叶浑身都没有力气，只能腿间夹着那个东西发抖。漫长的磨人的快感从后穴里传遍全身，玲叶轻轻握住自己硬得发涨的前端。他没脱的上衣都被汗水浸透了，黏着皮肤，汐恩的项链还戴在他的脖子上——玲叶一想到汐恩，身体突然变得敏感，后穴甜蜜地把侵入里面的东西紧紧裹住。突如其来的快感和负罪感直冲上大脑，激得玲叶呜咽了一声。</p><p>玲叶闭上眼睛，尽量不去想汐恩。汐恩不会想要和他做的，所以他也不要把汐恩当做幻想的对象。玲叶拼命去想别的乱糟糟的事：比如晚饭。比如他不能就这样一直赖在床上，把一整天的时间都用来自己操自己。他得尽快把自己弄好，然后回去训练。</p><p>玲叶咬住嘴唇，用虚软的手指抓住震动棒的底部，往身体里生涩地胡乱顶进去。身体里面反复被撑开被摩擦着被顶到的快感让玲叶觉得可怕，可是又停不下来，他逐渐分辨出最有感觉的地方。抽插的动作有些不得要领，玲叶的手腕也酸痛得不行，他绷紧了双腿，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。还差一点，玲叶咬着牙忍住呻吟，拼命往里面连续顶了好几下，最后好歹是高潮了。</p><p>震动棒慢慢地被从身体里抽出来，震动声在外面变大不少，它的表面上覆盖一层亮晶晶的水光，沾满了透明的直往下淌的体液。就是这个东西让他高潮的，玲叶赶忙把开关关上，用手背抹掉脸上流的生理性的眼泪。可能是抑制剂的副作用，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，还有点犯恶心。</p><p>玲叶简单地收拾了一下，穿好衣服，屋子里全是信息素的味道，打开窗户了一会儿通风，浓郁的桃子味才逐渐从空气中散开，他被熏得又有点发晕。</p><p>突然传来了急促的敲门声。玲叶被吓得差点跳起来，一边想着来找他的是谁，慌忙把东西藏好跑去开门。路过穿衣镜的时候玲叶打量了一下自己，脸上还有点红，眼眶也很红，头发蹭得乱糟糟的，但还不算不能见人，他扒拉着头发，摸索着门把手，把门打开。</p><p>是汐恩。他站在门外，眼神凶巴巴的，像是要把玲叶给吃了。</p><p>玲叶从来没有见过汐恩对他露出这种表情，只能呆呆地看着比他高出半个头的alpha。比平时都要浓的属于汐恩的信息素飘散着，乌龙茶叶的香气和玲叶的桃子味在空气中暧昧地混合在一起。玲叶的心脏乱七八糟地狂跳起来，他还在热潮期，受不了汐恩以这样带着侵略性的姿态出现在他面前，他会产生一些误会，会以为汐恩对自己有那样的想法。</p><p>“汐恩，你来做什么……”玲叶心虚地抓住门把手，半躲在门后。这样下去有点不妙，他怕自己在汐恩眼前控制不住自己。</p><p>汐恩看着他。“我来帮你过热潮期。”</p><p>玲叶感觉热血冲上了脸颊。“你……我，已经不用了——”我用了抑制剂。但是他的后半句话卡在了喉咙里，因为汐恩勾住他脖子上的项链，把他往自己的方向拽。链子勒在后颈的红肿发烫的腺体上，玲叶痛得呜咽了一声，脚下不稳，整个人撞在了汐恩身上。</p><p>玲叶的眼睛立刻湿润起来。他浑身发软，被包裹在汐恩完全没有克制的信息素里几乎喘不过气，脚下站都站不稳了，几乎只是因为汐恩用力抱着他，玲叶才没有软着膝盖滑落到地板上。刚刚平息下来的冲动轻而易举地被挑拨起来，他的身体里又涌出热流。他们还站在走廊上，抱在一起，已经快到违反禁止亲密接触规定的程度了，玲叶本能地害怕，只能放任汐恩把他带回房间里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的发展像是按了快进键。玲叶被推倒在床上，刚刚穿好的衣服又都被拽下来，还没等他来得及感到羞耻，汐恩的手指已经插进后穴里翻搅。那里的软肉还是一副被好好满足过的模样，又湿又软地缠上侵入的手指不放，稍微被碰一下就会从深处溢出水。</p><p>汐恩的表情让人看不懂。“刚才做过？”</p><p>热血冲上了玲叶的脸颊。他还没有说什么，汐恩直接按住他的腿，用自己的性器贯穿了他的身体。</p><p>玲叶为了不让自己尖叫出声，死死地捂住了嘴巴。被强行撑开的地方传来滚烫的撕裂般的痛楚，让他呼吸颤抖着几乎喘不过气，像是要坏掉。玲叶不敢相信发生了什么，但他明白这一切只是出于两个人的本能，无论是被热潮期的omega引起欲望的汐恩，还是对着alpha柔顺地大张着腿承受侵犯的自己。</p><p>汐恩的性器坚定地越进越深，直到两个人完全连接在一起。玲叶的视线早已被泪水糊住，他透过眼泪模糊地看到汐恩在盯着他们交合的地方看。但是他已经没有一点余裕去害羞，痉挛般的疼痛和仿佛让内脏移位的压迫感让玲叶呼吸困难，他只能感觉到自己的身体被完全撑开，感觉到后穴里滚烫的性器的形状，和自己的心跳不同频率的另一份鼓动在体内不断回响，让玲叶头昏脑胀地什么都想不明白。</p><p>是汐恩在自己的身体里，他们正结合在一起，玲叶的心里只剩下这一个念头。</p><p>“喜欢……”玲叶迷迷糊糊地说了出来。</p><p>汐恩毫不留情地开始抽插了。坚硬的性器退出去一部分，然后再次强行顶入，碾开痉挛的穴肉，还是火辣辣地痛，但是omega的身体自动分泌出温热的体液，让性器的进出变得越来越顺畅。汐恩大概没有把玲叶那句不小心流露出来的真心话当真，只是当做他意乱情迷时没有意义的呻吟，这让玲叶稍微安心下来，又觉得难过，心脏像是被攥紧了一样地痛，因为他大概再也不会对汐恩说第二次了。身下的疼痛逐渐变得麻木，粘膜被摩擦拉扯着，不知为仿佛产生了细密的电流，随着每次抽插流遍全身。发情期的omega无论被怎样对待都可以轻易地感受到快感，本能地想要被alpha占有，玲叶不想表现得那么饥渴，或者说淫荡，一开始的疼痛他忍耐住了，可是现在从嘴巴里发出的甜腻的喘息却怎么也停不下来。</p><p>汐恩突然停下动作。突然的空虚感让玲叶控制不住地绞紧埋在身体里的性器，他难耐地呜咽着，像是在撒娇求着身上的人继续用力贯穿自己。玲叶被自己淫荡的反应弄得无地自容。</p><p>“为什么不找我？”汐恩生硬地问。</p><p>“为什么……要找你？”玲叶断断续续地反问。他原本不愿意再给汐恩添更多的麻烦了。</p><p>汐恩愣住了，不声不响地看着他，眼眶变红了。玲叶有些被吓到，但还没等他来得及再说什么或是做什么，汐恩拉着玲叶换了个姿势，把他脸朝下按在床上。</p><p>玲叶晕乎乎地被强烈的羞耻感淹没了。他一点也不喜欢这个姿势，看不到汐恩的脸，只被抬高了腰部承受身后的冲撞，只有从未感受过的强烈到可怕的快感。玲叶开始害怕，忍不住向汐恩示弱，“不要……不要了……”</p><p>汐恩没有理会他的求饶，仍然恣意进出着。他一定被操得流了很多水。两人的交合处湿淋淋的一片，露骨的肉体拍击声同时侵犯着玲叶的耳膜。他用手指拼命揪住床单，死死咬住嘴唇也忍耐不住呻吟，汐恩的阴茎在他的身体里没有章法地顶撞，把后穴里的每一寸软肉都操得服服帖帖，只知道颤抖着咬紧带来快感的性器。玲叶的脑子里也被搅得乱糟糟一片，他毫无预兆地高潮了，断断续续射出的精液弄脏了床单。</p><p>玲叶的意识仿佛轻飘飘地悬浮在半空中，汐恩明明已经操到最里面了，还在不断用力往里顶，钝痛混合着快感，让玲叶难受地呜咽，觉得不够，还想要汐恩再进来一点。他突然明白了汐恩顶到的是什么地方。</p><p>汐恩在操他的生殖腔的入口。</p><p>“那里，不行，”玲叶突然从欲望中惊醒，变得惊慌起来，话语也被冲撞得断断续续，“那里是，那个……”</p><p>“这里，有人进去过吗？”</p><p>“当然没有！”玲叶尖叫着，“你要——不行，骗人的吧……”</p><p>汐恩像是没有听懂他的话一样，仍然抵在那里用力地顶撞，像是要把那个紧闭的小口硬生生撞开。“让我进去吧，玲叶，”他轻轻舔舐着玲叶后颈上红肿的腺体，滚烫急促的呼吸也落在皮肤上。哪怕只有一点点汐恩的信息素，都让玲叶的身体像是要融化了一样，想要被汐恩彻底地支配和占有。但玲叶的心里还是本能地充满了恐惧，那里被成结，被射进去的话，他就完了。玲叶不知道该怎么办，只能讨好地去抓汐恩撑在床上的手，把脸也凑过去，把脸上的眼泪都磨蹭在汐恩的手背上。“真的不要了……”</p><p>“你看，你的身体就要打开了，”像是回应汐恩的话一样，在坚定的反复顶撞之下，腔口变得越来越柔软，顺从地微微张开，像一张小嘴温柔地轻轻吮吸包裹着几乎已经闯进来一半的性器前端，渴望alpha更深的进入和侵犯。“玲叶明明也想要我进去，”</p><p>“我不知道……”玲叶几乎绝望地摇着头，他其实知道自己的身体在听话地逐渐敞开，让汐恩进到自己也没有触碰过的，从未被打开进入过的地方。“真的不行，好可怕……求你了，不要进来，”玲叶被顶得几乎跪不住，就要瘫软在床上，肚子里被磨得又酸又涨，也并不拢腿根，但还是断断续续地求汐恩放过自己，“不要再顶那里了，汐恩——”</p><p>坚硬的性器终于彻底顶开了那个原本紧紧闭合的小口，完全顶进了生殖腔。与此同时，汐恩咬住玲叶的后颈，牙齿咬开红肿熟透的腺体，把自己的信息素注入进去。被彻底打开和征服的快感，让玲叶在那一瞬间高潮了，紧缩的后穴绞紧里面的性器，被强行打开的腔内涌出大量滚烫的液体，全都浇在汐恩闯进来的性器上，抽插间顺着玲叶发抖的腿根一股股流淌下来，把床单都打湿一大片。</p><p>玲叶过了很长时间才从这铺天盖地快感中回过神来。他还在几乎失去意识地发出不成字句的淫乱的呻吟，因为汐恩仍然在不管不顾地继续操他，一次又一次地撞进最深最脆弱的地方，丝毫没有顾及玲叶刚刚还在高潮。玲叶的身体敏感得不行，被粗大的性器完全撑开的腔口很痛，但是娇嫩的内壁被反复刮蹭碾压着又舒服得要命，让他没有力气逃开，只能塌着腰，被动地承受汐恩给予他的所有疼痛和快感。玲叶好像一直在高潮，好像汐恩每把他的生殖腔完全操开一次，身体就会从里面高潮一次，他的信息素彻彻底底和汐恩的混合在一起，从每寸皮肤每个毛孔中渗透出来。玲叶会有一段时间都闻起来像是属于汐恩的。他作为omega的部分本能地想要和alpha结合，想要汐恩把精液留在最里面，彻底沾染上他的气息。</p><p>但是残存的一点理智告诉玲叶不能这样。</p><p>“不要，完全标记我……”他被搞得连话都说不清楚，“不要射在里面……”</p><p>“我知道。”汐恩回答，亲了亲玲叶后颈上新鲜的渗着血丝的咬痕。</p><p>玲叶的内心被无力的羞耻感冲刷着。他觉得自己在犯傻，根本用不着自作多情地提醒汐恩，他当然不会被现在的气氛冲昏头脑，在自己的身体里成结，射满自己的生殖腔，因为汐恩当然不会想要完全标记他。也许在十年或二十年后，汐恩会遇到他想要共度一生的人，他们会结婚，然后那个omega会被汐恩完全标记，每天早晨在床上交换亲吻，做爱时会被汐恩温柔地抱着，被他的结锁住，被射满生殖腔，甚至怀上他的孩子，一起幸福地生活下去，得到一切玲叶想要得到却无法得到的东西。玲叶嫉妒汐恩将来会喜欢上的人，嫉妒得发疯，他一直在掉眼泪，但现在才开始真正地难过得哭起来。</p><p>与心底的无法言说的悲伤不同的是，玲叶的身体此时此刻正毫无保留地被汐恩彻底占有着，最隐秘脆弱的地方也被完全打开反复侵犯着，快感累积到无以复加的程度，两相矛盾的感受让玲叶的大脑里一片混乱，除了身体里面横冲直撞的阴茎和它带来的快感以外什么都感觉不到。玲叶甚至被操得合不上嘴巴，只能一边抽泣着，一边不停发出不成声的破碎呻吟，来不及咽下去的口水和眼泪一起流到枕头上。他身前的性器一直被冷落着，湿漉漉地涨得很痛，它也被汐恩握住，用力地来回套弄。玲叶哭着咬住枕头，他实在忍耐不住，没几下就射在汐恩手里。</p><p>汐恩最后重重地抽插了好几下，把即将释放的性器抽了出来。被操得食髓知味的穴肉被刺激得剧烈收缩着，一张一合，还在不知满足地挽留他。玲叶感觉到温热粘稠的液体落在身后的皮肤上，是汐恩把精液都射在他的后背上，里面强烈的信息素激得玲叶全身都在发颤。一时间，房间里只剩下两人沉重的呼吸声。</p><p>终于结束了。情欲的热度快速地冷却，玲叶狼狈地趴在一塌糊涂的床单上，浑身上下都一片狼藉，又湿又黏，沾得全都是汗水还有汐恩和他自己射出来的东西。玲叶的眼泪还是停不下来，他拼命止住抽噎，不想让汐恩发现自己还在哭。</p><p>“对不起。”汐恩筋疲力尽地低声说。</p><p>玲叶把脸埋在潮湿的枕头里说不出话。他也没有给汐恩回应，觉得倒不如说应该是由自己来感谢汐恩帮他。说不定以后每次到热潮期，他都会回想起来和汐恩做的这一次，回想起来汐恩是怎么把他按在床上，狠狠侵占他的身体。他不该和汐恩做的，经历过了这么舒服的事，说不定以后自己靠抑制剂和玩具挨过热潮期要变得更难了，玲叶也不知道两人的关系会不会就此改变，在做了这种事之前，就算他们两人无法变成心意相通的关系，至少汐恩还一直愿意像一个温柔的哥哥一样照顾他。</p><p>屋子里安静得可怕。汐恩还没有离开，玲叶只想尽快自己一个人待着，尽情大哭一场。</p><p>“……你快回去训练吧。”玲叶的声音带着压抑不住的哭腔。</p><p>“不要哭了，玲叶。”汐恩把他翻过来，玲叶没有力气，完全没办法反抗，被汐恩看到哭得乱糟糟的脸。 </p><p>汐恩很用力地帮他擦掉眼泪。</p><p>比起之前强硬的对待，玲叶更受不了汐恩这个时候的温柔。他哭得更凶了。</p><p>“我不明白，”汐恩摸着玲叶的脸，低低地说，“为什么哭得这么厉害，这么讨厌我？”</p><p>玲叶用含满泪水的眼睛瞪着他，汐恩继续说了下去，“我以为我们……关系挺好的，我们不是一直在一起吗，为什么宁愿找别人也不找我？”他苦涩地说，“我喜欢你，玲叶，我希望你是我的，但是我不该强迫你做不想做的事，对不起。”</p><p>“等等——等一下，”玲叶茫然无措地对他说，“我……你不是把我当成你弟弟吗？”</p><p>“……在我对你做了这些事之后，你还这么觉得吗？”</p><p>汐恩仍然是一脸失落。玲叶也想不明白了：“你……你为什么要那么凶啊，还有你说的，找别人也不找你是什么意思，”</p><p>“我去你们的练习室但你不在，正君说你到发情期，被隆士带回寝室了，让我暂时不要去打扰你。”汐恩看着玲叶的脖子。“为什么他没有给你暂时标记？”</p><p>玲叶震惊了，“什么，但我真的只是被带回寝室，然后他就走了，我们什么都没有，”他结结巴巴地说，“然后只有正君来给我送了抑制剂什么的，隆士他还没有分化，而且……而且正君是故意这么说的吧……”</p><p>汐恩也惊讶地瞪着玲叶，“我找到你的时候，你看起来就像——那个，像是做过，我就以为——”</p><p>玲叶又开始脸红，“我……那是我自己……”他从枕头底下拽出来那个小玩具。他知道那个东西很硬，所以拿起它就向汐恩砸过去。</p><p>“汐恩你这个大笨蛋，”玲叶又生气又委屈，“虽然我也是笨蛋……”</p><p>汐恩和他面面相觑。玲叶在心里燃起小小的希望，他坐起身来，有点头晕目眩，然后被汐恩用像是要把他揉进身体里的力道抱住了。玲叶被勒得有点痛，还有点喘不上气，“对不起，”汐恩闷闷地对他说，“我应该先跟你说明白，也不应该对你那么凶——”</p><p>“汐恩是吃醋了吗，”</p><p>汐恩没有说话，把脸埋在玲叶的肩窝里点了点头，头发蹭得他痒痒的。玲叶因为汐恩为自己吃醋变得开心起来，在他看不见的地方忍不住傻乎乎地笑了。</p><p>“汐恩，那句话，再说一遍，”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”汐恩放开玲叶，直视着他的眼睛认真地说。</p><p>玲叶有点不好意思对上他的视线，还有最后一点点的委屈。“我……我也是，但是我之前已经对你说过喜欢了，你还装作听不见，”</p><p>汐恩还是一脸做错了事的表情。玲叶不想再让汐恩那么愧疚了，于是凑过去亲了亲他的嘴巴。虽然像这样先上床，然后再坐在被弄得乱七八糟的床上第一次接吻的顺序不太对，但是汐恩只愣了一下就立刻回吻了玲叶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是终于心意相通让人太开心了，两个人很快就不再在意这个误会，只想要腻在一起。汐恩下去拿了瓶水，他把盖子拧开，递到玲叶嘴边。玲叶犹豫着，有点不好意思地看向汐恩，不知道自己应不应该心安理得地接受这样的照顾。</p><p>“喝一点吧，”汐恩对玲叶说，“你的身体里怎么有那么多水能流出来。”</p><p>玲叶瑟缩了一下，感觉到自己的脸在难为情地发烫。虽然汐恩说的是事实，他也知道自己屁股底下的床单湿得简直能拧出水。</p><p>“我——我是说你哭得太厉害了，”汐恩发现自己的说法很有问题，也有点脸红，连忙补充道，“流了很多眼泪，不是说别的，”</p><p>“……全都怪你。”玲叶小声地嘟囔。</p><p>汐恩把他剩下的半瓶水拿过来喝掉了。玲叶倚靠在汐恩怀里，从下往上看着他仰起来的汗津津的脖颈，还有随着吞咽动作上下滑动的喉结，悄悄地咽口水。汐恩还从裤子口袋里掏出来一条有点融化的巧克力，“本来也是带给你的……哇，买巧克力的时候像上辈子的事。”玲叶虽然有点嫌弃它融化得挺难看，但是因为喜欢甜的，汐恩掰下来一小块喂给他的时候玲叶也没有拒绝，然后还顺便舔干净了汐恩手指上沾到的部分。结果空水瓶被随便扔到地上，两个人再次亲吻着纠缠在一起，带些试探地触碰着对方的身体，刚刚的情欲又燃烧起来。</p><p>“还，还要做吗……”玲叶被压在床上，在亲吻的间隙小声地问。</p><p>“可以吗？”汐恩小心地看着他。</p><p>玲叶也不知道自己可不可以，身体已经几乎要到极限了，但是心里还是很想和汐恩继续做下去，于是玲叶没有回答，只是黏糊糊地继续亲他，感觉到自己的腿在不知不觉中被分开，放在汐恩身体两边，汐恩贴得更紧了，硬邦邦微微跳动的东西正抵在湿润柔软的入口处磨蹭。</p><p>“……但是完全标记还是不行，”玲叶哼哼唧唧地说。他现在才十七岁多一点，要是和恋人做到被完全标记了，他的家人都会气得要命，绝对不会放过他们两个。</p><p>“我当然知道，”汐恩安抚地亲了亲他的脸，“放心吧，这次不会进到生殖腔里。”</p><p>玲叶没有说话，潮红着脸，低垂着微微颤抖的睫毛，默许汐恩接下来要做的事。汐恩慢慢地插了进来，身体里面被一点点撑开的感觉十分真切，这次一点都没有痛，只有被填满的满足感。也许是因为经历过之前激烈的性事，那里已经习惯了汐恩的，玲叶害羞得忍不住抓紧汐恩的胳膊。</p><p>“会痛吗？”</p><p>“呜……”玲叶从喉咙深处发出意义不明的单音节。</p><p>“这次尽量温柔地做，好不好？”汐恩亲着玲叶的脸，抚摸着他的身体，让他适应，一边慢慢地挺动下身，“对不起，之前对你太粗暴了，”</p><p>“喜欢你……”玲叶胡乱地回应他。汐恩好像被他逗笑了，开始加快抽插的速度，一边埋下头在玲叶的脖颈和胸前落下亲吻，在能被衣服挡住的地方留下深深浅浅的粉红色吻痕，用舌尖舔着玲叶胸前的小点，把它们舔得红通通的，带着水光挺立起来，然后把敏感地挺立起来的乳尖含在嘴巴里用力吸吮着。玲叶忍不住随着汐恩的动作呻吟起来，他用手背挡住嘴巴，不想表现得那么舒服。</p><p>汐恩去抓玲叶的手，分开他的手指与他十指相扣，然后把他的手牢牢地按在床上。这个亲密相贴又被完全压制住的姿势让玲叶求饶地看向汐恩。</p><p>“我知道哪里会让玲叶舒服了，”汐恩在他耳边喘息，下身的动作不停，“顶这里的话，里面会紧紧地缠住我，像是不让我拔出去，”</p><p>汐恩说得对，但是玲叶害羞得要死掉了，“……不要说了……”</p><p>”我也很舒服，玲叶，”</p><p>玲叶瞪大了眼睛，突然绞紧了在身体里的性器，意识像是飞上了云端。等他再回过神来，汐恩正在很近的距离下看着他，眼睛里好像只有他一个人。“去了？”</p><p>“嗯……”玲叶眼泪汪汪地看向他，乖乖地点头。汐恩笑了，弯起嘴角，“刚才你夹得我好紧。”然后玲叶才反应过来，自己被操到高潮的模样，和脸上露出来的淫乱的表情全都被汐恩完完整整地看在眼里。玲叶后知后觉地变得更加害羞起来，“不要，不要看我……”他伸手搂住汐恩的脖子，艰难地亲上他的嘴唇。</p><p>汐恩把玲叶拉起来，让他坐在自己的怀里。玲叶呜咽着，腿根在发抖，因为体位的变化，汐恩的性器进入得更深了，好像他整个人都被钉在汐恩的身上。</p><p>汐恩一边回吻着玲叶，一边继续动了起来，操得玲叶整个身体一晃一晃，眼眶里含着的眼泪都掉了下来。他被漫长又激烈，好像没有尽头的快感煎熬着，忍不住开口求饶，“……我真的不行了……汐恩……”</p><p>“怎么又哭了，”汐恩亲掉他脸上的眼泪，停下身下的动作，离远了一点端详玲叶含满泪水的眼睛，“很痛吗？”</p><p>“不要，”玲叶怕汐恩再从自己的身体里抽出来，赶忙用酸软无力的双腿缠住他的腰：“想要汐恩射在里面……”</p><p>“玲叶……”汐恩咬着牙呻吟。玲叶这才知道汐恩刚才操他的力度还有所保留。滚烫又坚硬的性器进到了从未有过的深度，小穴被又深又重地翻搅，敏感点被反复顶撞，蜜液浸透的软肉被操出了咕叽咕叽的水声。身体里面被过分地对待却只能感受到快感，玲叶只能哭着胡言乱语，“不行了，太舒服了……汐恩，”玲叶抓紧了汐恩的背，觉得可怕，觉得再这样下去自己说不定会坏掉，但是激烈到承受不了的程度也都是他自找的，“求求你……快一点……”</p><p>过了不知道多久，汐恩避开生殖腔，抵在里面狠狠地射了出来。玲叶呜咽着，感受到滚烫的精液一股股地射到敏感的内壁上，几乎要灌满自己的肚子。汐恩没有把自己的抽出来，就直接扑倒玲叶，让两个人一起倒在床上。汐恩压在身上有点重，但是这重量很让人安心，玲叶用最后一点力气抬起胳膊，回抱住汐恩的脖子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等一等，我不好意思出去吃晚饭了，”玲叶拽住汐恩。他本来正要开门，被玲叶拦了下来。</p><p>“我快要饿死了。”汐恩委屈地说。</p><p>“我也好饿，”玲叶扭扭捏捏地拽着汐恩的袖子，“可是，大家肯定一下就发现我们干什么了，现在我闻着……我的信息素全是你的味道……”结束之后，他们当然都好好洗澡了，但是玲叶身上的信息素还是由内而外地散发出来。“是吗，”汐恩凑近玲叶，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“也不会有人凑这么近啊。”玲叶吐槽他，但是汐恩抱着玲叶不放手，脸也埋在他的肩窝里，用鼻尖轻轻地磨蹭他，热热的呼吸弄得他有点痒。汐恩一定是在闻两个人的信息素融合在一起的味道，玲叶迟钝地反应过来，有点笨拙地抬手回抱住汐恩。</p><p>“我已经被嘲笑很久了，”汐恩的语气有点别扭，“他们总是问我，为什么还不对你出手。”</p><p>玲叶也想问汐恩为什么不对自己出手。但是他刚要开口，肚子就咕噜噜地响了起来。汐恩没忍住笑出声。玲叶从他怀里蹦出去，脸红得像是要滴血。</p><p>“好了，去吃饭吧。”汐恩搂住玲叶的肩膀，把他往门外带，“别脸红得这么厉害，大家只能知道我暂时标记你了，不知道我们还干了什么别的。”</p><p>“但愿吧，”玲叶闷闷地说，让汐恩把门打开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 决赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我的决赛ptsd终于好了，全是我瞎编的，与现实中的人物或者发生过的事情都没有任何联系，请不要上升（我很清楚地明白他们不会再营业了（靠<br/>本来想写成很痛的两个人抱着哭在决赛夜后台爆炒，结果从头甜到尾，怎么会这样<br/>2020年了，还是很想写doi的时候咬着项链之类的梗，但是又很有负罪感，对不起啊小鹤（</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>决赛这天，在之前的比赛中淘汰的练习生也会回来。从下午开始就陆陆续续地有人溜到后台串门，大家热热闹闹的。</p><p>汐恩有些心神不宁地不时瞟向化妆间门口。他既期待和玲叶的再会，又稍微有点不自在，因为上次告别的时候两个人都哭得很惨。但是当他终于看到了玲叶从门口探进来打量的小脑袋，汐恩却忍不住笑出来了。</p><p>“玲叶你胖了二十斤吧。”</p><p>玲叶在循着声音看到汐恩的那一瞬间就露出了安心的表情，然后又立刻板起了脸，“你瞎说什么，我就胖了一点。”</p><p>“不可能，你的脸都圆了，”汐恩接着笑，“你在家里都吃了什么啊？”</p><p>玲叶冲过来打他。“反正我也不上舞台，台下要坐七八十个练习生，摄像机也拍不到我，”他气鼓鼓的，显得脸更圆了，“你也胖了，真的有好好训练吗？居然还说我，”</p><p>“没有吧，”汐恩看了看镜子，觉得自己没有什么变化。玲叶也盯着镜子看，小声地嘟嘟囔囔，“……可能是有点胖。”</p><p> </p><p>因为是地上同步直播的决赛，节目组换了造型团队，正在给进了决赛的训练生挨个化妆。汐恩碰巧抽到了最后的顺序，现在待在化妆间里也没事干，于是他就和玲叶偷偷地溜出去。</p><p>“找个没人的地方，给玲叶剧透一下决赛舞台的舞，”汐恩对在走廊遇到的队友这样讲。</p><p>“我绝不外传。”玲叶跟着保证。</p><p>虽然话是这样说的，汐恩带着玲叶费了半天劲找了个空房间，他的目的并不完全是提前给玲叶看决赛的舞台动作——虽然玲叶也确实很想看。</p><p>“这里好挤啊，”汐恩解开自己衬衫的上面几颗扣子，哼着young的副歌，给距离不到半米的玲叶表演扯领子。他觉得这个动作自己做得还挺帅的，玲叶呆呆地点头附和他，说真的很帅——然而玲叶并没有直视汐恩的眼睛，而是盯着露出来的脖子下面看，这让玲叶的称赞显得不是很诚恳。</p><p>“我得把项链还给你，”他梦游似的说。</p><p>比起还项链，他们两个都有更想做的事。因为杂物间里的空间实在太小了，堆满东西的桌子上也不干不净地落了一薄层灰，汐恩只好把玲叶压在墙边。汐恩早有准备，或者说蓄谋已久，他从兜里摸出来两个安全套和润滑，带着期待看向玲叶。玲叶通红着脸，主动凑过来亲了亲他的嘴巴。</p><p>汐恩知道玲叶不会拒绝自己。他被沾满润滑剂的手指侵入身体的时候也只是闷闷地发出哼哼唧唧的声音，被按在墙上从背后进入的时候也只是摇摇晃晃地扶着墙壁，一句话都没有抱怨。他们很久没有做过了，重逢之后好不容易避开了所有人，避开了摄像机，找到一个此刻只属于他们两个人的地方。汐恩随时可能被叫回去，他们几乎来不及说什么更多的话，只是仓促地把身体交合在一起，汐恩看着玲叶白皙的透着粉红色的后背，在上面留下一连串亲吻的痕迹。</p><p>玲叶艰难地转过头看向汐恩，脸颊早已染上情欲的潮红。他眼泪汪汪地，断断续续地和汐恩讲想要面对面地做，想要接吻。汐恩当然也不会拒绝玲叶，他暂时从玲叶的身体里抽了出来，然后把他翻过来，把玲叶整个人抱起来抵在墙上。</p><p>“不要，这样不行，”玲叶慌忙抓紧了汐恩的肩膀，睁大的眼睛里全是惊恐。因为一墙之隔的外面走廊很可能会有人经过，玲叶都不敢大声说话，“汐恩，放我下来……”</p><p>“不会让你掉下去，”汐恩也小声地安慰玲叶。然而玲叶完全不敢挣扎，在重力的作用下，他的身体也无法抗拒地渐渐下滑，只能放任自己一点一点落下去，被钉在汐恩的身体上。</p><p>汐恩又被火热湿润的触感包裹住，他忍不住叹息了一声，这个姿势让他能够进入得格外地深。汐恩开始用力顶进去，玲叶被激得仰起了头，无助地看向他的眼睛里含着泪，显得湿漉漉的。玲叶一只手死死地抓着汐恩的肩膀，另一只手捂着自己的嘴巴，浑身上下都颤抖得厉害。</p><p>“想亲你，”汐恩重复了一遍刚才玲叶说过的话，一边亲了亲他的手背，“把手放下来，”</p><p>玲叶改用两只手搂住他的脖子，可怜巴巴地掉眼泪，一边止不住地喘息，“呜，声音，不行——”</p><p>汐恩深深地吻住玲叶，把他的声音都堵在嘴巴里。玲叶胡乱回应他，耳边响起的只剩下唇舌纠缠的水声，混乱的呼吸声和身下反复撞击的声音。玲叶没过多久就呜咽着高潮了。汐恩也忍耐不住，埋在他身体里面射了出来。</p><p>汐恩终于把玲叶放到地上。结果他们一个双腿发软，一个手臂酸痛，都有一半的肢体暂时不听使唤，两个人歪歪斜斜地靠在一起。他们有点困难地互相整理好衣服，玲叶终于能给汐恩戴好项链，然后靠在他身上，给他揉了揉胳膊。屋里非常安静，他们听到外面的走廊上热闹的人声，好像是从很遥远的地方传来。这样两个人待在一起的时间像是偷来的。</p><p>“汐恩，生日快乐，”玲叶安静地说。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“待会儿的舞台要加油。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我要提前祝贺你出道，做第一个对你说‘恭喜出道’的人。”</p><p>“好，”汐恩笑了，抱紧了他。</p><p>玲叶又安静了一会儿，“……刚才那个姿势……那个，因为身体会折起来……你看到我的小肚子了吗，”</p><p>汐恩惊讶地回想了一下，“没有，我没注意，”他赶忙去摸玲叶刚被整理好的衣服底下。虽然他的肚子上没有多出来的肉，但是好像真的比以前软乎乎，“哇……”</p><p>“现在没有，”玲叶又开始胡乱拍打他，“你快给我松手，”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来汐恩也没有再见过玲叶的小肚子。玲叶瘦了回来，他自己倒是胖了，也明白了当初为什么玲叶那么抗拒让他看到自己变胖。再后来汐恩也瘦了回来。</p><p>玲叶躺在床上，用胳膊挡着通红的脸，一动不动地装死。“……对不起，”</p><p>“没事……主要是没想到，居然真的能咬坏，”汐恩也蒙了，茫然地坐在他旁边。“你的牙没事就行。”</p><p>“这……这怎么办啊，不然我给你买个新的吧，”玲叶的声音小得几乎听不见。</p><p>“没事，我送去修，”汐恩揉了揉玲叶的头发，想让他把脸露出来，“换成新的就没有意义了——再说也不是你的错，是我逼你……”</p><p>玲叶在床上翻滚了半圈，撞到了汐恩身上。他哼唧着抱住汐恩不肯松手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 猫猫耳朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>在这个世界上，存在的一个很奇妙的规则是，所有的小孩都会长着猫猫的耳朵和尾巴，在做过大人做的事之后，猫耳和尾巴会消失。</p><p>对于普通人来说，在一般的情况下，被突然看到头顶上没有了耳朵也没什么大不了，不过是被朋友们打趣几句。但是来参加pdj的都是怀抱着偶像志愿的人，对这种事情必须得更注意一些。</p><p>如果，有谁在合宿期间弄掉耳朵，绝对是大新闻。</p><p>如果是两个训练生一起失去耳朵，新闻就更劲爆了。没有人想要以这个方式出名。所以，玲叶和汐恩的关系还停留在接吻的阶段。</p><p>但是，玲叶在一天的训练结束之后，在睡前高强度网上冲浪的时候，他突然发现：在目前的阶段，自己和汐恩能够做的事情，好像要比亲吻更多一点。</p><p>他原本躺在床上，又累又困，马上就要睡着了。但现在玲叶突然清醒过来，捧着手机身体滚了半圈，头顶上毛茸茸会动的那对耳朵都竖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，教科书上写的内容只有在第一次性行为之后，猫的耳朵和尾巴会消失，无论做爱的对象是异性还是同性。但是具体做到哪一步，才会算作是性行为，保健体育课可不会讲这些更加细节的东西。</p><p>玲叶循着关键词认真地搜索了半天，被刷新了世界观，最后红着脸把手机塞回枕头底下，差点失眠。</p><p>在那之后，玲叶在和汐恩单独见面的时候，总是会想到那天发现的事情。</p><p>一个漫长的深吻结束之后，他被亲得迷迷糊糊，软绵绵地靠在汐恩怀里。玲叶不确定汐恩知不知道他们还能再进一步——应该会知道吧，他要比自己大两岁呢，玲叶模糊地想。</p><p>“在想什么？”汐恩像是在顺毛一样轻轻摸着怀里的人的背。玲叶被摸得很舒服，简直要像猫一样在喉咙里咕噜起来。</p><p>“那个啊，汐恩……”他的脸颊红扑扑的，目光也飘来飘去地欲言又止，“不继续吗？”</p><p>于是汐恩捧住他的脸，继续亲那双微微张开的泛着水光的嘴唇。玲叶微微仰起头，下意识地探着柔软的舌尖回应，然后突然发现不对，这样下去自己又要被亲到喘不过气了。</p><p>玲叶艰难地挣脱开，“哎呀，是说接吻之后的，那个，”他还是说得模糊不清，脸颊红红的。</p><p>汐恩好像听明白了，眼睛都亮了起来盯着玲叶看，一副意料之外的表情，也有点脸红。“是我想的那个吧？”</p><p>“……”玲叶不好意思再讲话，只是看着汐恩身后开心得竖起来慢慢摇晃着的尾巴尖。它看起来光泽漂亮又毛茸茸的，玲叶想碰很久了，于是他控制不住地把自己的尾巴悄悄凑了过去，磨磨蹭蹭地勾住了汐恩的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汐恩的室友正好要去别的寝室串门，今晚不回来了，于是他把玲叶带去自己的宿舍。两个人偷偷摸摸地锁上了房门，汐恩把刚打开的灯关上了，然后想了想，又打开灯。</p><p>玲叶不知道是为接下来要做的事情害羞，还是被一亮一暗的屋子晃到，他有点发晕，于是用胳膊肘怼了汐恩一下。他发誓自己下手很轻，简直像撒娇一样，结果被汐恩连拖带抱地直接带到了床边，不容得反抗地扔到了床上。</p><p>在床上滚来滚去之后，两个人的衣服都被扯得乱七八糟，半脱不脱，不知道为什么变成了有点奇怪的姿势。</p><p>“这样的不行，太害羞了，汐恩，”玲叶狼狈地趴在汐恩身上哀嚎，而且两个人还上下颠倒着。“你放开我……”他简直像是趴在汐恩的大腿上，对着汐恩的膝盖说话。</p><p>玲叶本来想的只是和他互相用手，就像自己做的时候那样，根本没想到刚开始就要做这么刺激的事。玲叶有点想要逃跑，然而汐恩倒是干劲很足：“明明是你先说想要的，现在可别反悔，”汐恩抓住了身上的人的腰，不让他逃跑。“再过来一点，”</p><p>“救命，不要拽我的腿——”玲叶也拼命抱住汐恩的身体，但是完全无法阻止他的动作，被拖得视线硬生生从他的大腿上转移到了胯部，硬邦邦地翘着的性器正撞到眼前。玲叶难为情地抬起眼睛看它，觉得它好大，不由得艰难地咽了一下口水，“我，我不会……我不会舔啊……”</p><p>“我也没有做过，”汐恩说话的时候，滚烫的气息直接落在玲叶发抖的腿根上，有点痒痒的。玲叶害羞极了，他知道自己的下身说不定就挨在与汐恩的脸特别近的地方。汐恩有点不确定地接着说：“不然你不用帮我做，就这样待着也行，”</p><p>“那样不是更害羞吗——”玲叶的话还没说完，就感觉到自己的下身被一片温暖湿润的触感包裹住。他的腰被汐恩压着没办法逃开，也没办法合拢上双腿，只能不知所措地呜咽着。被含住吸吮的时候，玲叶连腰上的力气都被抽走了，软绵绵地倒在了身下的人的身体上。</p><p>快感在连绵不断地持续着，玲叶发着抖，费力地抬起脸，看着就在眼前的汐恩的性器。它正轻微地颤抖着，涨成深红色，从顶端的小孔溢出来一滴透明的液珠，顺着圆润饱满的头部慢慢滚落下去，看起来忍得很辛苦。玲叶探出舌尖，舔了舔茎身上面鼓起来的纹路。它在柔软的舌面上激动地跳了一下。玲叶扶住性器的底端，张开嘴巴把它含了进来，学着汐恩的做法照顾它。</p><p>房间里只有暧昧的水声和喘息的声音混在一起，玲叶被舌尖上陌生的触感和味道弄得头昏脑胀，分不清方向。汐恩好像在碰他别的地方，这让玲叶有了一点模糊的危机感，但是没有时间去理会，直到身后那里被手指整根插了进来。</p><p>玲叶有点炸毛。“唔……你做什么，”</p><p>“没什么，这里会舒服，”汐恩哄着他，手指慢慢地在里面抽插着。“让我试一试……不是，别用你的尾巴甩我的脸啊？”</p><p>“你……反正你也不能把这个插到里面来，”玲叶别别扭扭地提醒汐恩，接着继续把所说的这个含进嘴巴里，默许了他在做的事。</p><p>其实只要不跨过最后的那条线，无论汐恩要对他做什么，他都不会拒绝的。玲叶试着把嘴巴里的阴茎含得深一点，在适应了反复被顶到喉咙口的反胃感之后，然后再拼命含得更深一点。玲叶明明努力得吸吮出了接连不断的水声，口水还是含不住，从他被磨得红肿的嘴唇边上滴滴答答地流下来。</p><p>汐恩被舔得更硬了，舒服得呼吸也急促起来，声音带上了些许喘息。玲叶害羞得脸颊滚烫，但还是更卖力地舔着汐恩的，只有这样，他才能把身后被撑开，让人头皮发麻的怪异感受暂时忽略掉。就在玲叶迷迷糊糊地觉得，这样被塞满嘴巴好像也有点舒服的时候，突然从身体内侧传来了从未体验过的强烈的冲击，酥麻的快感直接从尾椎传到大脑，让玲叶被抵在他喉咙里的性器噎住了。</p><p>“啊……什么，”他艰难地放开汐恩，沾着水光的嘴唇和弹开的性器之间牵连出透明的口水丝。玲叶的眼前有点模糊，只因为刚才的那一下，他的眼泪都要掉下来了，口齿不清地向汐恩求饶，“这样好奇怪……”</p><p>“是这里？”汐恩接着按揉他刚刚发现的地方。玲叶立刻受不了似的弓起了腰，想要逃开，“不要，不要再碰了……！”</p><p>但是汐恩没有听玲叶的，仍然搅弄戳刺着他体内的敏感点，同时按照相同的频率套弄身前的性器。汐恩手上的动作简直说得上是粗暴，然而他的嘴唇却在玲叶的大腿内侧落下温柔的吻。</p><p>两边夹击的快感把玲叶弄得几乎要失去意识，他的嘴巴也根本含不住了，只能用湿润的脸颊挨上眼前勃发粗大的性器，胡乱磨蹭着，弄得潮红的脸蛋上黏糊糊一片，全都是自己的口水和肉棒流出来的前液。</p><p>在身后越发激烈的攻势下，玲叶只能忍耐不住地呜咽，“不要，不要弄了……我要射了，”他像落水的人抓住木板一样，胡乱摸索着，然后紧紧抓住汐恩不放，“汐恩……！”</p><p>玲叶很快就高潮了，身前涨得湿漉漉的性器在汐恩手里射出来。他颤抖着身体，脱力地趴在汐恩身上，却觉得自己的的意识像是飞走了。眼前被情热的泪水浸得一片朦胧，玲叶好不容易回过神来，就模糊地看到汐恩的阴茎还在眼前精神地立着。</p><p>“……唔，汐恩……汐恩还没有射，”玲叶觉得不能只有自己一个人舒服。他还没等自己把气喘匀，就张开努力嘴巴，情难自禁地把汐恩的性器再次含住，胡乱舔着饱满的头部，把上面流出来的咸咸的前液都咽进喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>“对，……多舔一舔那里，”汐恩叹息着，他也被玲叶弄得几乎控制不住自己，顶弄着腰在又湿又热的嘴巴里横冲直撞。玲叶不小心没有含住，勃发抽动着的性器从嘴唇中间滑了出来。</p><p>“汐恩……好厉害，”玲叶对着汐恩精神挺立的性器笑了起来，然后又把它重新含进去，还惦记着收起自己的牙齿，免得划痛他。</p><p>汐恩也没有光是躺着被服务。玲叶刚才发泄过的性器现在好像又要硬起来，涨成青涩漂亮的粉红色，但他有点想念玲叶身体里面紧致温热的触感，像是另一张小嘴会吸着他不放。</p><p>“不要舔奇怪的地方……”在口交的间隙，玲叶口齿不清地抗议，“我不要了……”他的脑子里被燃烧起来的情欲烧成了一团浆糊。后穴里面和刚刚高潮过的性器正被不停玩弄着，而汐恩的阴茎也硬邦邦地抵在他的喉咙里，玲叶只觉得不管是身下还是嘴巴，两边都被汐恩完全打开占有了。</p><p>玲叶迷迷糊糊地，突然不小心被呛到了。他只好把嘴巴里的大家伙吐出来，然后开始冲着它拼命咳嗽。</p><p>“对不起，”汐恩嘟囔着，连忙起身把玲叶拎了起来，在看到人没有什么事之后，又把他按回床上趴着。“没事吧？玲叶怎么有点傻乎乎的，”</p><p>“咳……我才不傻，”玲叶清了清嗓子反驳汐恩，感觉到喉咙里被撑开的触感还残留着。“是因为汐恩的太大了……”</p><p>汐恩压在玲叶身后，把太大了的性器顶到他的腿根中间，还顺手捏了一把他屁股上的肉。玲叶抓紧了枕头，迷迷糊糊地并紧了双腿。他的腿根中间沾着还没有干涸的精液，还有汐恩不知道什么时候用在他身上的润滑，湿乎乎滑腻的一片，让抽插的动作进行得十分顺利。敏感的会阴部位被青筋搏动的阴茎来回磨蹭着，囊袋也被不停顶弄到，汐恩撤向后面的时候又不时磨蹭到他被揉得软乎乎淌水的穴口。玲叶有点害怕，只好把腿根并得更紧一点。</p><p>“呜……要是，不小心，顶进去，怎么办……”玲叶闷闷地小声提醒他。</p><p>“不会的，”汐恩按着玲叶的腰让他不要乱动，同时抓住了他的尾巴。玲叶浑身颤抖了起来，尾巴上的毛都炸开了。玲叶是想要躲开的，因为被拉着尾巴很难受，但同时腿根中间的抽插又很舒服，潮水一样涌上来的快感让他没有力气躲开，只好就这样继续下去。</p><p>然而汐恩却还要更加地欺负他。他的手在不知不觉中顺着尾巴上茸毛生长的方向撸过去，最后抓住了玲叶的尾巴尖，把它按在了湿乎乎的红嫩穴口上。</p><p>“不要，不要……”玲叶摇着头想要拒绝，结果还是被自己的尾巴给一点一点地插了进来。终于吃到东西的小口一收一缩地，溢出来晶亮的汁水把尾巴上的毛都给打湿了。</p><p>汐恩俯下身，把玲叶抱在怀里，让两个人的身体严丝合缝地挨在一起。玲叶喜欢汐恩身上传过来的温度，让人觉得安心，他本能地往汐恩的怀里磨蹭，但是又觉得不对劲，因为汐恩的性器明明正在夹紧的腿根中间进出着，但是身体里面同时也被塞得满满的，让玲叶迷迷糊糊地想不明白是怎么回事。</p><p>“尾巴……我的尾巴呢？”他哭唧唧地质问汐恩。</p><p>“在你的屁股里，”汐恩老实地回答。玲叶气得转过头想咬他，“呜，给我拿出来，”</p><p>“这样不也挺好嘛，”汐恩不为所动，亲了亲玲叶被眼泪打湿的睫毛，但是加大了身下顶撞的力度。有些奇异的快感让玲叶逐渐没有办法抵抗，腰都软了下来，却还在努力支撑着身体，迎合身上的人的动作。</p><p>汐恩性器虽然并没有插到里面来，但两个人的姿势，紧密贴合着的身体，随着抽插的频率响起来的肉体拍击声，就像是玲叶正被汐恩压在身下操干着。这让玲叶害羞得不行，头上那对毛茸茸的耳朵也颤抖得厉害，像是感到害怕的时候一样向脑后压过去，一副可怜兮兮的样子。汐恩喘息着，大开大合地往玲叶腿根中间的缝隙里顶，他咬住了玲叶的耳朵。</p><p>“——”头上传来的被拉扯的痛感让玲叶被迫向上抬起了脸。他从半张着嘴唇之间发出无声的呻吟，一直含在眼眶里的泪珠终于滚落下来，流到泛着潮红色的脸颊上。被咬着耳朵是个带着强迫意味的动作，但是与身后传来的快感混合在一起，却让玲叶变得更加兴奋起来了。</p><p>“汐恩，好舒服……”玲叶抓着床单，抽抽噎噎地告诉身上的人，“……要变得奇怪了……”</p><p>汐恩带着眷恋和安慰抚摸着玲叶汗湿的皮肤，游移到他胸前的手捏了捏涨得挺立起来的小点，最后握住他身前被顶得一晃一晃地淌水的性器，随着自己抽插的节奏套弄着。两个人很快就一起射了出来。玲叶原本白皙娇嫩的两腿之间的皮肤被摩擦得通红，让汐恩给射得湿湿黏黏的一片，乳白色的精液顺着他还在发抖的腿根往下淌。</p><p>玲叶脱力地倒在床上，就连汐恩终于肯帮他把自己的尾巴拽出来的时候，他也没有力气动弹，只是把脸埋在枕头里面哼唧了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜里，玲叶突然从可怕的梦里惊醒。在一片漆黑中，他正窝在汐恩的怀里，耳边是沉睡的人平稳深沉的呼吸声。玲叶恍神了几秒钟，然后做的第一件事就是去摸汐恩的脑袋。</p><p>有点乱糟糟的头发里，软软的猫耳还在。玲叶松了一口气安心下来。他摸着那只覆盖着顺滑短毛的热乎乎的耳朵，它就像有自己的意识一样，带点不耐烦地从他手里弹开。玲叶放空着大脑，重复几次后，汐恩被弄醒了。</p><p>“…………什么，”</p><p>玲叶突然反应过来：没有人会喜欢突然被别人捏着耳朵，更何况是在好好地睡着的时候。要是玲叶自己被这样，怕不是已经开始动手打人了。他连忙缩回手，不敢再碰汐恩，“啊，抱歉……继续睡吧？”</p><p>“你干什么啊……”汐恩还懵着，不明所以地揉了揉自己的头发。“玲叶？”</p><p>“就是，突然醒了，”玲叶有点不好意思，越说越小声。“然后看看你的耳朵还在不在……”</p><p>“……这样啊。”汐恩顿了顿，把手收了回来。玲叶有些心虚有些讨好地更加挨近了他一点，又闭上眼睛。“晚安。”</p><p>汐恩却突然去揉玲叶的头。“你的耳朵也还在。”</p><p>“！”玲叶整个人都绷直了。被人抓住耳朵的感觉真的不好受，但是，是自己动手在前，于是他只好忍气吞声：“我，我知道了……快放开。”</p><p>汐恩没有听玲叶的，反而逆着耳朵上绒毛的方向摸过去，按着他的耳朵根部来回摩挲。“而且还连得还结实，不会掉。”他装作一本正经地告诉玲叶。</p><p>“……呜，”玲叶慢慢地被揉得实在受不了了，耳朵尖都在发抖。他开始胡乱地拍打汐恩的胳膊，想要阻止他的动作，“汐恩，快放手，不要再碰了……！”</p><p>汐恩终于放过了他，把还在扑腾的人给搂住。“你不用担心这么多。”汐恩认真地说，拍着玲叶的背，让他放松下来。</p><p>玲叶小心地埋进他的怀里，安静地乖乖点头。玲叶真的很困，好像马上就能睡着，然而事实证明是他放松警惕太早了。汐恩搂在他背上的手逐渐下移，最后捏住了他身后还有点炸毛的尾巴根。玲叶不小心尖叫起来。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>